Des Rokhs roses et noirs
by Little Hazelnut
Summary: Amas d'OS autour de Judal et Hakuryuu.
1. OS 1

Bonjour, bonsoir ! ^^

Je sais que c'est déjà marqué dans le résumé mais ceci est un recueil de… Trucs de longueur tout sauf déterminée autour de Judal et Hakuryuu. Je le répète parce que j'ai besoin d'une transition, c'est tout. U_U

Il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'un "Cent thèmes", d'une part parce que si je disais que c'était ça je me mettrais inutilement la pression vu que je ne ferais pas 100 chapitres, et d'autre part parce que j'écris (un peu n'importe comment) uniquement sur ce qui me motive. (C'est-à-dire tout un tas de choses complètement aléatoires.) A cause de ça il y aura certainement un peu (beaucoup) de pwp. Y'a qu'à voir ce qui va suivre, haha. Mais j'aime trop ces deux petits bouts pour les épargner.

Le rating T est plutôt là pour me laisser de la marge, tout ça devrait plutôt tourner autour du K+ assez léger et fluffy. Parce que ouais, j'aime que moyennement écrire des trucs tristes. J'adore en lire mais en écrire me déprime, alors non. Après, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en ferais pas, donc faites attention. Puis j'aime bien tout ce qui est trash aussi, donc faites doublement attention. Mais ça sera indiqué en début de chapitre donc n'ayez crainte ! Vous aurez toujours la possibilité de vous enfuir.

Rien ne devrait se suivre mais certains UA risquent de revenir. Les liens entre les textes ne devraient pas être volontaires.

Le rythme de parution devrait être d'environ un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews sur Des larmes gelées, je vous aime. ;^;

Voilà, il me semble avoir à peu près tout dit. Je vais vous laisser tranquille maintenant.

Magi appartient à la merveilleuse Shinobu Ohtaka. UwU

* * *

><p>Il faisait chaud. Des ondes de chaleur s'élevaient des trottoirs, et l'air était à peine renouvelé par une légère brise.<p>

Hakuryuu ne se sentait pas bien. La température ambiante ne faisait qu'aggraver son mal de crâne, et ses pieds le lançaient à chaque pas pour lui rappeler qu'il devait s'asseoir. Ce qu'il n'allait certainement pas pouvoir faire tout de suite.

Il s'engouffra à la suite de Judal dans la bouche de métro, slalomant entre les gens afin de ne pas perdre de vue le natté. La foule sur les quais était dense, signe manifeste d'une heure de pointe. Le jeune borgne soupira mentalement. Prendre les transports en communs était une vraie corvée. Il se massa les yeux du plat de la main, essayant de bouger la tête le moins possible afin de ne pas faire revenir la douleur.

Le métro arriva enfin, charriant une importante masse de personnes. Evidemment, il ne restait aucune place assise pour eux. Judal saisit un anneau pour garder l'équilibre alors qu'Hakuryuu se raccrochait maladroitement au bras droit du natté, ne trouvant rien d'autre à quoi se tenir.

Il faisait encore plus chaud dans le métro que sur les quais. L'air suffocant empêchait presque au jeune borgne de respirer correctement. Le train s'ébranla, entrainant une avalanche de bruit, quelqu'un ayant trouvé judicieux d'ouvrir un vitre dans l'espoir- vain -d'aérer un peu.

Hakuryuu serra les dents. Il rêvait juste de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, d'enfin s'affaler sur un canapé pour pouvoir enlever ses chaussures après cette longue journée de marche avant de prendre un peu d'aspirine. Sauf qu'il y avait encore une demi-douzaine de stations qui le séparait de ce doux paradis.

Le train freina brusquement, secouant toutes les personnes à son bord. Seul le bras de Judal soudain autour de ses épaules empêcha Hakuryuu de tomber sur la personne la plus proche de lui.

Le natté lui demanda négligemment comment il allait mais le jeune borgne ne répondit pas, trop occupé à tenter d'éloigner la douleur qui s'était remise à pulser sous son crâne. Le garçon aux yeux rouges vit bien qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme si lui pouvait faire quelque chose de concret pour l'aider à aller mieux.

Judal décida au contraire de l'embêter un peu. Il profita d'une nouvelle secousse du métro pour attirer Hakuryuu contre lui, faisant semblant de l'empêcher à nouveau de tomber. Il savait bien que le jeune homme n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de contact, surtout lorsque c'était avec lui.

N'importe quel autre jour, Hakuryuu aurait sans aucun doute repoussé Judal avant de s'éloigner de manière significative. Mais cette fois-là, il n'y arriva tout simplement pas. La chaleur l'assommait, et son mal de tête était devenu lancinant. Sa respiration commençait même à devenir laborieuse, et contre toute attente il choisit de manière inconsciente de s'accrocher à Judal. Ses bras passèrent autour de la taille du natté et ses mains attrapèrent son tee-shirt afin de lui assurer une prise solide. Il appuya même sa tête contre son torse sans relever à quel point sa réaction pouvait paraître étrange aux yeux de Judal. Sauf que même si cette étreinte inopinée l'était, étrange, elle ne déplut pas au jeune homme, loin de là. Celui-ci en profita plutôt pour passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Hakuryuu et l'aider à caler sa tête dans le creux de son cou afin que sa position soit plus confortable. Le jeune borgne se laissa faire, trouvant même agréable la fraicheur de la peau du natté contre son front.

Une station passa. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir bouger. Hakuryuu parce que le moindre mouvement lui était douloureux, et Judal parce que cela l'amusait de voir son compagnon s'accrocher à lui de cette manière alors qu'il avait l'habitude de toujours le repousser.

Le train continua sa route, enchainant les stations. Le natté avait déplacé sa main jusqu'aux hanches d'Hakuryuu, qui n'avait pas bronché. Il l'aurait bien déplacé jusqu'à ses fesses pour le peloter un peu mais cela n'aurait fait que braquer le jeune homme. Puis ils étaient tout aussi bien en restant ainsi. Quelques places finirent par se libérer mais Judal ne réagit pas, son égoïsme le poussant à garder le brun contre lui. Le léger chatouillement que produisait sa respiration contre son cou était affreusement agréable. De toute façon ce genre de situation n'allait pas se reproduire de sitôt, alors autant qu'il en profite.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le garçon aux yeux rouges hésita à faire exprès de rater l'arrêt mais Hakuryuu le lâcha de lui-même, un air légèrement ensommeillé marquant ses traits. Dommage.

Ils descendirent tous les deux sur les quais. Le paradis que souhaitait tant le jeune borgne était tout proche maintenant. Il espérait juste que Judal ne viendrait pas l'embêter plus tard à cause de son moment de faiblesse. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il aurait bien aimé continuer à respirer son odeur apaisante un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

><p>Du pwp, j'avais prévenu.<p>

Thanks for reading. :3

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D

A dans deux semaines du coup. *part en agitant une banderole JudaRyuu*


	2. OS 2

Bonjour, bonsoir ! (Ou actuellement surtout bonsoir.)

Deuxième OS, tout ça. Voilà, c'est le début du trash. Bon, ce n'est pas encore trop violent hein, mais je préfère prévenir.

LiGhTs, merci beaucoup pour la review. Je sortais de contrôle de maths lorsque je l'ai lue et j'étais juste en mode "ffffffff ヽ(; 7 ;)ノ".

Herm. Bref.

* * *

><p>"Cet enfant est définitivement inutile."<p>

Bien que son ton soit légèrement méprisant, un petit sourire continuait d'habiller les lèvres de Gyokuen. Hakuryuu encaissa le choc, faisant semblant de ne rien entendre. Il préféra ramasser son arme et continua de s'entraîner vaillamment. Il finit néanmoins par craquer, le regard de sa mère sur ses épaules étant trop désagréable. Il demanda au maître d'arme de s'arrêter. Celui-ci laissa le jeune prince faire, l'entrainement ayant déjà assez duré. Hakuryuu s'enfuit sans demander son reste, soulagé de pouvoir s'éloigner de la sorcière d'Al-Thamen.

"Je devrais peut-être m'en débarrasser, continua nonchalamment Gyokuen une fois son fils hors de vue. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il servait à quelque chose.

-Je vous le déconseille fortement, la contra Judal, droit à ses côtés.

-Et pourquoi donc ?"

Le sourire de la sorcière était toujours là, flottant sur ses lèvres comme un glaçon dans un verre, une lueur interrogatrice brillant d'un feu malsain dans ses prunelles claires.

"D'après vous, quel bruit fait un pic de glace s'enfonçant dans un corps ? Lâcha le Magi d'un ton rêveur en regardant à peine son interlocutrice. Et s'il rencontrait un os ? Est-ce que ça ressemblerait plutôt à un crissement ou à un frottement ?"

La lueur dans les yeux de Gyokuen s'était transformée en lames acérées.

"Je te retourne la question. Penses-tu sinon qu'il soit possible de crier si l'on se fait arracher la gorge ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Par contre, je sais quel bruit fait des os que l'on broie, babilla presque le jeune homme aux yeux rouges. C'est marrant aussi de voir à quel point des yeux peuvent être fragiles. Il suffit d'une simple pression pour les faire sortir de leurs orbites."

Un requin n'aurait rien eu à envier au sourire carnassier qu'arborait à cet instant le Magi noir.

"Est-ce que tu serais en train de me menacer, Judal-kun ?"

Gyokuen fit la moue, l'air peiné. Sauf que n'importe qui pouvait sentir la tension qui planait dans l'air, en plus de la soif évidente de sang émanant des deux parties.

"Qui sait ? Répondit l'intéressé. Je pense en tout cas que vous ne devriez pas toucher à Hakuryuu. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour lui.

-Ah bon ? Quoi donc ? Demanda innocemment la sorcière aux rokhs noirs.

-Vous verrez. Vous parliez tout à l'heure de gorge arrachées, mais si c'était des intestins ? Est-ce que l'on pourrait crier ? Parce que le sang remonterait certainement dans la trachée. Ça ne risquerait pas de bloquer les sons ?"

Gyokuen se permit de mettre poliment fin à la conversation avant de s'éloigner dignement. Pas à cause de l'étrangeté de leur dialogue, mais elle avait assez vu ce gamin insolent qu'était Judal pour aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme aux yeux sanglants la regarda justement partir, une flamme glaciale animant son regard. Hakuryuu lui appartenait, et c'était absolument hors de question que la chose qui se prétendait être sa mère l'approche. Ce petit prince était à lui, point barre.

* * *

><p>Je vous avais prévenu.<p>

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D Dites-moi juste si vous voulez que j'en fasse d'autres comme ça. U_U


	3. OS 3

Bonjour, bonsoir, me revoilà. ^^

Absolument rien à craindre ici.

Oui, je suis nulle pour les introductions de chapitre.

* * *

><p>Une brise légère soufflait tranquillement sur le grand palais de la capitale de l'Empire Kou. Ses jardins étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme en ce début d'après-midi printanier. Tellement calme qu'un certain prince en était venu à s'assoupir au pied d'un pêcher, doucement bercé par le bruit du vent jouant avec les fleurs de l'arbre.<p>

Judal s'accroupit devant Hakuryu et commença à l'observer. C'était absolument incroyable de voir à quel point le jeune homme pouvait sembler détendu lorsqu'il dormait. Disparue la tension perpétuelle qui semblait l'animer, disparue la ride d'inquiétude qui campait habituellement entre ses yeux.

Le Magi sourit. C'est qu'il était mignon dans cette position le petit Hakuryuu. Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges hésitait entre le réveiller pour l'embêter ou le laisser se reposer à l'ombre. Il décida finalement de le laisser se reposer après un court débat intérieur. Judal lui enleva alors délicatement son arme, que le prince avait oubliée sur ces genoux, pour aller la déposer plus loin, et s'installa ensuite entre les jambes du brun. Lui aussi avait prévu de faire la sieste au soleil, alors autant qu'il s'installe confortablement.

Le Magi joua quelques instants avec les bras du prince, cherchant à savoir s'ils étaient mieux autour de sa taille ou sur ses épaules. Il les laissa finalement autour de ses hanches avant de s'appuyer contre celui qui lui servait actuellement de coussin. Là, il était bien.

Les deux rubis qui lui servaient d'yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et Judal s'endormit avant même de s'en rendre compte, lui aussi bercé par la brise printanière.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans l'après-midi passa une certaine huitième princesse qui les aperçut. Elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer finement ses lèvres. Ces deux-là savaient parfois être adorables.

* * *

><p>Ouais, c'était court. : Mais le prochain sera plus long.

Et... Il sera surtout dans quatre semaines au lieu de deux. Pourquoi donc ? Et bien, parce que je refais un calendrier de l'avent ! ^_^ Eeeet donc du coup voilà.(Ceci était la meilleure justification du monde. A vous les studios.)

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


	4. OS 4

Bonjour, bonsoir ! ^^

Je n'ai pas oublié que je devais poster aujourd'hui, c'est magnifique. ._. Peut-être que finalement le Père Noël m'a bien apporté de la mémoire.

Sinon, rien de particulier à signaler sur cet OS. C'est pas particulièrement fluffy ou trash. C'est même rien du tout en fait.

* * *

><p>Judal se tenait au beau milieu d'un palais de glace. Le jeune homme laissa trainer son regard autour de lui, jugeant la pièce qu'il occupait. Il était dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de banquet, l'eau gelée formant même une table au centre de la pièce. La faible lueur filtrant à travers les murs baignait l'air d'un reflet polaire et bleuté. Étrangement le froid n'atteignait pas le Magi, malgré ses pieds nus.<p>

Quelque chose attira soudain son attention, l'obligeant à observer plus en détail le mur du fond. Les draperies de glaces qui tombaient du plafond formaient des plis et des creux tout le long de la paroi, donnant une allure majestueuse à l'estrade en dessous et au trône la surplombant.

Judal blêmit en reconnaissant la personne assise dans le lourd siège froid. De là où il était, le Magi pouvait également apercevoir la gangue de glace qui recouvrait les poignets du captif, les solidarisant aux accoudoirs.

_Hakuryuu_

Le nom du jeune prince resta coincé dans sa gorge. Que diable faisait-il ici ? La question disparut bien vite de l'esprit du Magi aux yeux rubis. Sa priorité était de sortir Hakuryuu de là, de le réchauffer avant qu'il ne gèle complètement.

Tout en lui le poussait à courir, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Ses jambes, devenues aussi lourdes que du plomb, venaient tout bonnement de refuser d'avancer correctement. Judal serra les dents et commença quand même à se rapprocher tout doucement d'un prince semblant dormir, posant douloureusement un pied après l'autre. Sa propre lenteur l'exaspérait tellement qu'il aurait voulu en crier de frustration. Une horrible sensation d'urgence lui serrait en outre les tripes et se faisait de plus en plus fortes au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du trône. L'état d'Hakuryuu l'inquiétait vraiment, ses lèvres bleuies et les flocons accrochés à ses cils prouvaient qu'il était là depuis longtemps. Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que son prince favori pouvait bien faire ici ?

Judal y arriva enfin. Se penchant au-dessus d'Hakuryuu, il posa sa main contre la joue du prince. Sa peau était glaciale. Le Magi noir faillit se mettre à paniquer lorsqu'il remarqua que sa respiration était à peine perceptible. Il devait le sortir de là, _tout de suite_. Le natté se mit à gratter frénétiquement la glace qui recouvrait les poignets du captif, mais le seul résultat notable fut qu'il s'écorcha les doigts en laissant des marques rouges sur la peau du petit brun.  
>Un éclair de génie le traversa soudain. Pourquoi n'utilisait-il pas la magie ? Dégainant sa baguette, Judal se mit à faire appel aux rukhs.<p>

Le résultat fut exactement le contraire de ce qu'il attendait. Au lieu de se mettre à fondre, la glace gagna les avant-bras d'Hakuryuu, s'épaississant de plus en plus. Plus il lançait de sort, plus la situation empirait.

Le givre était en train de gagner la poitrine du captif lorsque Judal commença sérieusement à s'énerver. Sa magie n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Sous le coup d'une colère portée par l'urgence, il lança un sort plus puissant que les précédent, destiné à faire disparaître toute cette foutue neige. Sauf que si les rukhs ne lui avaient pas obéi avant, ils n'allaient pas commencer à le faire.

Hakuryuu cria de douleur lorsque qu'un pic de glace se ficha dans son épaule, stoppant Judal. Les yeux vairons du jeune borgne s'ouvrir pour de mettre à scruter son environnement avant de se fixer sur le Magi. L'air paniqué qui envahit son visage à sa vue fut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre déjà serré du jeune homme aux rukhs noirs.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder. La stalactite fichée dans l'épaule de son petit prince commençait à s'imbiber de son sang, prenant une couleur rosée incongrue dans ce lieu polaire.

Si Judal ne comprenait pas ce que s'était mis à lui crier Hakuryuu, il comprenait clairement que celui-ci le suppliait de le laisser tranquille. Mais pourquoi le laisser tranquille ? Il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider !

Le Magi noir suspendit soudain son geste, sur le point de tenter un énième sort. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'était en train de penser le prince. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait en avoir pris conscience, mais c'était là. Hakuryuu était persuadé que le jeune homme aux yeux rouges faisait exprès de le faire souffrir. Après tout, il n'y avait que lui qui maitrisait ainsi les sortilèges de glace, que lui qui était assez dérangé pour les utiliser de cette manière.

Judal aurait voulu crier que c'était faux, qu'il n'y était pour rien. Que tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, c'était le sortir de là. Mais les mots, encore plus légers que des rukhs, s'envolaient au loin sans atteindre Hakuryuu, qui s'était mis à pleurer doucement.

Le cœur du Magi se tordit à cette vue. Il haïssait de toutes ses forces cette ignoble sensation d'impuissance. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était tout bonnement incapable de sauver son cher petit prince, et ce fait le rendait fou.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son visage s'était lui aussi couvert de larmes –colère, frustration- alors qu'il tombait à genoux aux pieds d'Hakuryuu. Ses mains encadrèrent délicatement le visage abîmé du jeune prince, son front se posa contre le sien. Judal aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais maintenant plus que jamais aucun mot ne vint. La peau glacée du jeune borgne en venait presque à brûler la sienne.

Puis tout se brisa. La glace commença à se fissurer, laissant entrevoir le néant qu'elle recouvrait. Judal, les yeux fermés, savait ce qu'il se passait sans pour autant en prendre conscience. Des longues lézardes ayant apparues sur les murs commençaient à s'échapper des rokhs noirs qui murmuraient tous la même chose.

_Tu ne peux pas le protéger. _

_Pourquoi tiens-tu à lui ? _

_Ça ne sert à rien de tenir à lui si tu ne peux pas le protéger. _

_Tu es inutile. _

_Sais-tu qu'il te hait ?_

Judal aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles mais il refusait de lâcher Hakuryuu. Les murs avaient beau être en train de s'effriter et de tomber en gros blocs tout autour d'eux dans un tintement à la fois cristallin et sinistre, le Magi refusait de bouger. Il ne réagit pas plus lorsque tout finit par s'effondrer, laissant les rukhs noirs tout envahir et le séparer du prince. Il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon, alors à quoi bon lutter. Autant rester là amorphe, c'était moins fatigant.

Judal se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur lui piquant les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler d'où il se trouvait, la moiteur de sa chambre l'empêchant de penser clairement. Le Magi tendit le bras pour palper le lit à ses côtés, cherchant à toucher pour se rassurer quelqu'un d'absent. Hakuryuu n'était en effet pas là. Evidemment, pourquoi serait-il dans son lit après tout. Le prince avait sa propre chambre.

Le natté se leva lourdement et alla ouvrir une fenêtre, laissant l'air frais de la nuit couler sur sa peau. Là, c'était mieux.

Il soupira. D'un côté il avait envie d'aller casser quelque chose, de l'autre il se sentait trop fatigué pour ça.

Ce cauchemar n'était pas son premier, loin de là, mais c'était le premier avec son prince favori. Il espérait surtout que ce serait le dernier. Des brides de sensations désagréables continuaient de lui coller à la peau, que la brise nocturne finit par chasser.

Judal voulait juste se contenter d'oublier son mauvais rêve, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Les murmures des rukhs noirs ne semblaient pas vouloir partir, tournant comme une comptine à l'arrière de ses yeux ensanglantés.

_Sais-tu qu'il te hait ?_

Oui, il le savait. Hakuryuu détestait toute personne ayant un quelconque rapport avec Al-Thamen, alors évidemment qu'il ne supportait pas le grand prêtre de l'Empire Kou. Paradoxalement, cela ne faisait que renforcer l'attirance de celui-ci pour le petit prince. Sans jamais accepter son aide, il avait quand même réussi à tracer sa propre voie et à devenir fort. Pas assez à son goût, mais fort quand même.

Le Magi laissa son regard glisser sur la voûte céleste avant de s'accrocher à la lune. Hakuryuu lui faisait un peu le même effet, une lueur en pleine nuit qui ne brillait même pas de sa propre lumière mais qu'il n'aurait arrêté de suivre pour rien au monde. Et tout comme la lune, il paraissait inatteignable à Judal.

Le natté tendit la main, semblant poser l'astre dans sa paume avant de fermer le poing. Toute chose était atteignable, surtout pour lui. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire rêve qui allait le convaincre du contraire.

Il alla se recoucher en laissant la fenêtre ouverte. La prochaine fois qu'il cauchemarderait, le Magi aurait Hakuryuu à ses côtés pour le rassurer.

* * *

><p>Je suis en train de me dire que j'aurai peut-être dû faire un JudaRyuu pour Noël. Bon bah tant pis, c'est trop tard maintenant.<p>

A dans donc deux nouvelles semaines, en espérant que vous ayez passé de bonnes fêtes. ^_^

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


	5. OS 5

Bonj...euh non bonsoir.

Déjà, une bonne année à tous, même si la semaine dernière a été dure.

Ensuite, à part des sous-entendus, cet OS ne devrait rien contenir de particulier.

* * *

><p>"Judal, lâche-moi ! Cria presque Hakuryuu en se débattant.<p>

-Mmh, nan."

Une traction plus tard, le Magi noir se retrouvait assit sur le ventre du quatrième prince de l'Empire Kou, emprisonnant ses poignets à l'aide d'une seule de ses paumes.

"Ça suffit ! Je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser tranquille ! S'entêta le jeune borgne.

-Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le ferais pas, répliqua malicieusement Judal en passant sa main libre dans le col du prince."

Hakuryuu grimaça à ce contact. Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges était vraiment infernal. Il ricana intérieurement en se disant que pour une fois, Judal avait au moins prit la peine de le coincer dans un endroit décent. Et quel endroit, sa propre chambre, voire carrément son propre lit. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de repousser le Magi.  
>D'un geste brusque il réussit à dégager l'un de ses bras et s'en servit pour tenter d'éloigner son assaillant aux yeux rouges.<p>

"Eh bien, tu as décidé d'être téméraire aujourd'hui."

Hakuryuu préféra ne pas répondre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait raisonner cette tête de piaf de Judal autrement que par la force de toute façon.

S'ensuivirent encore quelques minutes de lutte sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient vraiment le dessus, mais Judal finit par réussir à le plaquer contre la tête de lit, en profitant pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hakuryuu serra la mâchoire, refusant de laisser la langue du Magi venir kidnapper la sienne. Judal faillit grogner de frustration lorsque le jeune prince le repoussa encore une fois.

"Je t'ai déjà dit non !"

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges paraissait clairement mécontent. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que son petit prince le rembarre ainsi, et même lorsque ça arrivait il trouvait un moyen de le faire céder. Mais aujourd'hui Hakuryuu semblait déterminé.

"C'est quoi ton problème ? Lança-t-il méchamment. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire ?

-Parce que je t'ai déjà dit non et que tu refuses de comprendre.

-C'est pas une raison, pleurnicha Judal en se mettant sur les genoux. Aller, fais pas ta vierge effarouchée.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?"

Le ton insupportable du Magi finit par faire craquer Hakuryuu.

"Mais parce que ça, justement ! Je ne suis pas à ta disposition ! Tu ne peux pas venir me voir comme ça et t'attendre à ce que je te dise oui à chaque fois ! Tu ne t'occupes jamais de ce que je peux penser ! Et j'en ai marre que tu viennes me voir uniquement lorsque Kouen n'est pas là ! Je ne supporte plus d'être son remplaçant ! Ce n'est pas à moi de te servir de jouet quand tu t'ennuies !"

Le Magi était surpris. Il était plutôt habitué à voir Hakuryuu prendre sur lui, pas l'accabler de reproches malgré tout justifiés. Mais il n'avait même pas le temps de penser quoi répliquer que le prince reprenait déjà son souffle pour continuer de plus belle, ayant enfin une occasion de vider son sac.

"Et puis à chaque fois que tu viens me voir, c'est la même chose ! Tu me fais mal, tu m'humilies, puis tu t'en vas ! J'en ai ras-le-bol ! Ça serait vraiment trop te demander de discuter avant, ou juste de rester un peu après ? De faire ne serait-ce que semblant de t'intéresser à moi au lieu de te contenter de me sauter dessus ?"

Judal commençait à en avoir marre. Il savait toutes ces choses, même si cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

"Et bien si c'est si désagréable, pourquoi tu ne me repousses pas plus souvent ?"

Hakuryuu vu rouge. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce Magi arrogant ? Comme s'il lui laissait vraiment le choix !

"Mais pauvre abruti, c'est parce que je t'…"

Le prince se mit à rougir violemment, prenant conscience de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Judal était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir au courant de ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais compris comment il avait pu se mettre à l'aimer, avec son irascibilité et sa fâcheuse habitude de voir les gens comme des objets à son service, mais les faits étaient là. Le natté semblait d'ailleurs abasourdi. Il voyait clairement qu'Hakuryuu disait la vérité, mais il n'en revenait pas. Le Magi avait pourtant déjà vu des rukhs roses autour du jeune prince, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils étaient de lui, ou même pour lui.

Un énorme sourire dévorait maintenant son visage. C'était sûr que s'il l'aimait, Hakuryuu ne pouvait pas facilement le repousser. Judal lui sauta dessus par surprise et roula avec lui sur le lit, entrainant les cris indignés du jeune homme. Le Magi ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi content. C'était vraiment bon de se savoir aimer, même s'il voyait bien qu'il en devenait un peu gâteau avec son immense sourire qui ne voulait plus partir.

Judal réussit à capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres d'Hakuryuu, mais fit cette fois-ci attention à ne pas le brusquer. Il allait prendre soin de lui dorénavant, et tout faire pour qu'il reste toujours à ses côtés.

* * *

><p>Voilà, comme je n'ai rien à dire je vais me contenter de vous souhaiter une bonne semaine et de vous dire à la prochaine, tout ça.<p>

Oui, je ne suis vraiment pas inspirée pour ce genre de commentaire, désolé. ._.

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


	6. OS 6

Bonjour, bonsoir ! ^^

Nouvel OS, blablabla osef bac blanc qui approche TT_TT double osef, et vous alors, comment vous allez ?

L'action se déroule cette fois dans un UA. Nos deux petits bouts sont en colocations, on va dire que Judal est à l'université alors qu'Hakuryuu est encore au lycée. Oui, c'est random et j'assume.

Sinon rien de choquant en approche.

* * *

><p>Un cri indistinct sortit de la salle de bain avant qu'un Hakuryuu à peine vêtu d'une serviette n'en sorte en trombe.<p>

"JUDAAAAAL !"

L'intéressé leva négligemment la tête du magazine qu'il était en train de feuilleter. Pourquoi tant d'agitation si tôt le matin ?

"Tu as encore utilisé toute l'eau chaude ! Pesta Hakuryuu. Comment je fais pour me laver moi maintenant ?

-Tu utilises de l'eau froide ? Répondit du tac au tac le jeune homme aux yeux rouges.

Hakuryuu se massa l'arête du nez pour tenter de juguler son irritation.

-Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est désagréable de se laver avec de l'eau froide ? Tu fais le coup tous les matins !

-Bah te lave pas alors."

Judal se leva en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation et le natté n'avait pas envie de la subir une nouvelle fois. Alors pour changer il plaqua Hakuryuu contre le mur, plaçant ses mains de part et autre de sa tête tout en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien.

"Si c'est juste parce que tu as froid, je peux te réchauffer après. A moins que tu préfères que je t'accompagne sous la douche ? Lança Judal avec un grand sourire.

-Tiens, je me demandais combien de temps tu tiendrais avant de faire quelque chose dans le genre, répliqua Hakuryuu avec mépris en fixant ses yeux dans les deux orbes rouges de son vis-à-vis. Et tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas intéressé."

Le jeune borgne tenta de repousser le natté mais celui-ci semblait déterminer à ne pas bouger.

"Et si je te disais que je pourrais faire un effort pour te laisser de l'eau chaude le matin si tu changeais d'avis ?

-Et si je te disais que d'un point de vue juridique le chantage est illégal ?"

Hakuryuu faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rester impassible. L'attitude de Judal le gênait vraiment, mais il savait bien que c'était malheureusement l'effet recherché. Comment pouvait-il se sortir de là ?

Une idée fusa soudain. Elle n'était peut-être pas forcément excellente et le jeune borgne sentait bien qu'il allait s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais tant pis. Il ne voulait pas que cet abruti de Judal le mette en retard en plus de toujours tirer toute l'eau chaude.

Lentement, Hakuryuu posa ses mains sur le torse du natté, qui le laissa faire avec un regard interrogatif. Ses propositions n'étaient jamais vraiment sérieuses mais il n'allait certainement pas repousser le plus jeune si celui-ci décidait de céder. Il le laissa donc déboutonner précautionneusement le haut de sa chemise, observant sa mine concentrée. Judal le laissa toujours faire lorsqu'il monta une de ses mains jusqu'à son cou, glissant ses doigts froids dans son col, alors que l'autre repoussait la chemise pour mieux l'agripper.

Sauf que si le jeune homme aux yeux rubis s'attendait à se faire déshabiller, il en eu pour son argent.

Hakuryuu, solidement accroché à son haut, se colla soudain contre lui et s'appuya de toutes ses forces sur son épaule pour mieux le déséquilibrer avant de lui balayer les jambes en bonne et due forme.

"La prochaine fois, je te frappe, siffla le jeune borgne une fois Judal à terre."

Judal qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de jeter un coup d'œil sous la serviette de son colocataire.

"Très jolie vue, lâcha-t-il négligemment."

Le natté se recroquevilla lorsque le pied d'un Hakuryuu rouge de honte l'atteignit en plein dans les côtes. Il resta dans cette position assez longtemps pour entendre la porte de la salle de bain claquer et l'eau recommencer à couler.

Le jeune borgne laissa la douche refroidir son visage brûlant. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il prenne l'habitude de se lever avant Judal.

* * *

><p>Et donc voilà.<p>

...

Faudrait vraiment qu'un jour, je trouve quelque chose de constructif à dire. ._.

Un jour, promis.

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


	7. OS 7

Bonjour ! ^_^

En fait, c'est plutôt cette semaine que je devrai me plaindre du bac blanc. :^) Mouais en fait osef.

Cet OS se passe juste après la fin du tome 15 il me semble. Ou aux alentours de l'épisode 12 de la S2. Bref, après que Hakuryuu se soit fait marabouter par sa mère. Je ne pouvais juste pas ne pas produire quelque chose là-dessus.

Sinon j'ai quand même bien galéré à l'écrire celui-là, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. è_é

Sinon bis, rien de particulier à signaler, c'est juste du hurt/comfort à haute dose ._.

* * *

><p>Le ciel pleurait, déversant tous ses problèmes sur terre. Ces larmes coulaient le long du visage du quatrième prince de Kou.<p>

Hakuryuu laissait la pluie imbiber ses vêtements et ses cheveux, nettoyer ses bleues et ses plaies. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. De repenser à sa mère et à ses menaces envers Hakuei, à la raclée qu'elle venait de lui mettre, à sa propre impuissance. Il voulait juste que la pluie finisse par le dissoudre pour l'emporter avec elle, qu'il n'ait plus à se soucier de rien.

Le tonnerre gronda, couvrant le bruit des pas de Judal dans les flaques parsemant le marbre.

"Tu as donc seulement le pouvoir de haïr ta mère ? Lança le Magi d'un ton sardonique en le surplombant, continuant ainsi leur conversation. Mais sache que si un jour tu veux aller plus loin… "

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges se pencha pour poser sa main sur l'épaule du prince, rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreille.

"Je te prendrais par la main."

Judal repartait déjà, mais une pression sur son poignet l'obligea à s'arrêter.

"Ça fait mal, murmura Hakuryuu.

-Quoi donc ? S'enquit le Magi en se retournant.

-Haïr son destin, ça fait tellement mal."

Le prince se releva, gardant la tête basse, sa main toujours agrippée au bras du natté.

"Comment as-tu fait pour le supporter pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se brisa."

Le visage de Judal se ferma. Hakuryuu faisait vraiment pitié, avec ses cheveux ruisselants et son air de chien battu.

"Je ne sais pas, répondit le Magi aux rokhs noirs d'un ton neutre."

C'était faux. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il ne savait pas, mais plutôt qu'il ne savait plus. Il avait vécu pendant des années sans se poser de questions, sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Mais tout avait changé depuis sa rencontre avec Aladdin. A cause de ce sale nain aux cheveux bleus et de ses étranges pouvoirs, il n'arrivait plus à retrouver celui qu'il était, et les questions continuaient de s'empiler sans trouver la moindre réponse.

Mais peut-être que la situation allait enfin changer grâce à Hakuryuu. Ce petit prince, qui était à la fois si semblable et si différent de lui, allait peut-être enfin pouvoir faire changer les choses, peut-être permettre à Judal de se sentir plus humain, moins seul. Mais pour que cela ait une chance d'arriver, il fallait d'abord qu'il le rejoigne.

Le natté dégagea sans trop le brusquer son poignet de l'étreinte d'Hakuryuu. Celui-ci, qui n'avait pas réagi à sa réponse, releva alors la tête et chercha par réflexe à rattraper sa main, ne voulant pas être laissé seul avec ses idées noires. Il stoppa son geste à mi-chemin, prenant conscience à quel point son action était maladroite.

La respiration du Magi aux yeux rouges se bloqua le temps d'un instant. Le regard du jeune prince, témoin de son état actuel lamentable, lui était insupportable. Il était beaucoup trop proche de celui que son miroir avait tendance à lui renvoyer pour qu'il ne le dérange pas. Un regard hanté, vide.

Les flaques se troublèrent lorsque Judal marcha dedans, se rapprochant d'Hakuryuu. Personne ne devrait pouvoir afficher ce genre de regard, jamais.

Ses mains trouvèrent toutes seules le chemin du visage du prince, l'encadrant avec une douceur qui n'était pas naturelle au Magi noir. Les deux rubis lui servant d'yeux caressèrent la surface de l'eau claire composant ceux qui lui faisaient face, cherchant à y plonger.

Maintenant, le natté essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire. Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de le réconforter, mais c'était impossible. Comment trouver les mots justes lorsque jamais personne ne vous les a appris ou prodigué ?

Faute de discours, il pouvait encore d'agir. Alors Judal l'embrassa. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son petit prince, ne souhaitant pas le braquer alors qu'il s'était déjà crispé sous la surprise. Le Magi s'étonna de leur douceur avant de laisser la pointe de sa langue les explorer lentement, y recueillant les gouttes de pluies qui avaient pu s'y accumuler.

Hakuryuu semblant trop surpris pour penser à le repousser, Judal décida d'aller plus loin et investit sa bouche en bonne et due forme, explorant son palais avant d'entrainer sa langue contre la sienne, rendant le baiser plus violent. Il pouvait sentir les frissons qui parcouraient le prince à travers les paumes de ses mains, et arrivait sans aucun mal à contenir sa faible résistance.

Le Magi aux rokhs noirs savait qu'il était en train de profiter de la faiblesse du petit brun, que celui-ci ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire en temps normal, mais il s'en fichait. En bon égoïste, il pensait d'abord à lui et au plaisir qu'il était en train de retirer de cet instant, de posséder ainsi Hakuryuu, de ne plus voir son air de chien battu, et peut-être que seulement après il penserait à l'impact de son acte. Après tout, il était juste en train de lui témoigner une certaine forme d'affection.

Ils finirent par se détacher au bout d'un moment qui sembla trop court au Magi, sans pour autant que ses mains quittent les joues d'Hakuryuu. Celui-ci, légèrement essoufflé, ne réagissait pas, laissant Judal enlever une mèche humide de ses yeux sans rien dire. Le natté fut satisfait de voir qu'un peu de vie semblait être revenu dans ses orbes claires, mais il déchanta vite lorsque qu'il comprit ce que cela allait entraîner. Si le prince n'arrivait pas à rester éloigner de ses propres sentiments, il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire et qui promettait d'être gênante. De grosses larmes commençaient en effet à perler aux coins de ses paupières, vite mélangées à la pluie.

Les réflexes de Judal le poussaient à réagir, mais il hésitait. Il sentait que bien que la solution la plus logique serait tout simplement de partir, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner son petit prince ainsi. Que pouvait-il faire alors ? Le prendre dans ses bras ? Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais...

Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait concrètement de le faire ? Ce n'était certainement pas la gêne ou les rumeurs si jamais quelqu'un les surprenait. Mais pouvait-il vraiment faire une chose pareille ?

Quelle question, évidemment qu'il pouvait, depuis quand jouait-il les prudes.

Déplaçant l'une de ses mains derrière sa tête alors que l'autre enlaçait ses épaules, Judal serra Hakuryuu contre lui. Le prince, d'abord de nouveau surpris par l'action du Magi, sembla se résigner et se mit à sangloter doucement contre sa poitrine. Il se sentait fatigué, tellement fatigué.

Passant la main dans ses cheveux trempés, entouré par l'odeur de la pierre et de la terre humide, Judal se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le laisser partir, qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour le réconforter. Et surtout pas son incompétente de sœur.

Hakuei n'était vraiment pas appréciée du Magi noir. Beaucoup trop idéaliste et positive pour lui, elle en devenait presque cruche à ses yeux. Il avait assisté à la scène qui s'était déroulée entre elle et son frère, peu de temps auparavant. Judal comprenait les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à tourner le dos à Hakuryuu, mais cette garce n'avait pas intérêt à venir se plaindre si jamais elle était mécontente de ce que risquait de devenir son cher petit frère.

Parce qu'il allait l'amener encore plus loin sur la route des rokhs noirs, là où personne ne pourrait faire autre chose que le mépriser ou le craindre. Oui, Judal allait l'emmener dans son monde de solitude. Mais alors, même s'ils se retrouveraient seuls, ils le seraient à deux.

* * *

><p>Clichééééééééy herm pardon.<p>

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


	8. OS 8

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Comme quoi, même en vacance, je ne vous oublie pas ! Enfin, bénissez plutôt les montagnes de s'être enfin doté d'un réseau correct, haha. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera, mais pour l'instant les galère pour arriver à se connecter avec un filet de 3G est oubliée.

Toujours RAS, pour moi c'est juste du fluff.

* * *

><p>L'irritation était en train de pointer le bout de son nez plus sûrement qu'un lapin sortant de son terrier.<p>

"Judal, tu as exactement dix secondes pour m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire, lança sèchement un certain quatrième prince de Kou.

-Je me réchauffe.

-Soit. Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi que tu utilises pour te réchauffer ?

-Parce que tu es chaud.

-Mais encore ?

-C'était ta chambre la plus proche.

-C'est une blague ?!"

Hakuryuu tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte du Magi mais échoua lamentablement, les bras de Judal étant trop bien crochetés autour de sa taille pour qu'il arrive à les enlever.

"Tes pieds sont froids, s'écria-t-il lorsque le natté les posa contre ses mollets.

-Et bien justement, laisse-moi les réchauffer.

-Mais va crever !"

Le prince se débattit tant et si bien que Judal se retrouva obligé de relâcher un peu son étreinte pour ne pas lui faire mal. Hakuryuu arriva alors à se retourner, mais au lieu de réussir à le repousser il finit le nez contre sa poitrine, les bras du Magi de nouveau solidement accrochés autour de lui.

"Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi que tu es venu voir, râla le plus jeune en constatant bien que Judal ne semblait pas près de le lâcher.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était ta chambre la plus proche, t'es bouché ou quoi ? Et je ne suis pas chatouilleux, alors arrête ça."

Le prince laissa retomber ses bras, dépité. Il ne voulait pas que le Magi finisse la nuit dans son lit mais il ne pouvait pas en venir à le pincer ou le griffer pour qu'il le lâche, Judal était assez rancunier pour vouloir se venger après.

Le natté au contraire comptait bien passer la nuit avec son prince favori. Ou plutôt sa bouillotte favorite, actuellement. Il mourrait d'envie de passer ses mains sous le kimono que portait Hakuryuu pour dormir mais ce geste l'aurait obligé à le lâcher et il ne voulait pas qu'il en profite pour s'échapper.

"Même ton ventre est froid, pesta le petit brun lorsque Judal se colla encore plus contre lui."

Le coupable ne répondit pas, préférant enfouir son nez dans les cheveux du prince. Il allait bien dormir ce soir.

* * *

><p>Yep, c'était plutôt court. Et les prochains auront certainement le même format.<p>

Sinon, bonne vacances à vous ! Et si vous avez déjà repris, bah je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire, que voulez-vous. Votre tour est passé. *esquive les briques*

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


	9. OS 9

Bonj... euh non, bonsoir ! ^^

Alors, nouvel OS, tout ça, school AU, RAS, tout ça aussi. Bonne lecture. *plus court tu meurs*

* * *

><p>"Hakuryuu, et moi ?"<p>

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir irrité. Il avait évidemment aussi prévu des chocolats pour Judal, mais le fait qu'il vienne les lui demander l'énervait.

"Tiens, lâcha-t-il en lançant quasiment la boîte sur le natté."

Hakuryuu s'éloigna avant même que son camarade n'ait le temps de le remercier. Ce n'était pas pour offrir des chocolats d'amitié à cet abruti qu'il était là.

Le jeune homme partit vers une classe bien précise, celle de Morgiane. Interceptant la jeune fille à la sortie, il lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'au réfectoire; celle-ci accepta de bon cœur.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la cour qu'Hakuryuu se stoppa pour fouiller dans son sac, vérifiant en même temps que personne ne traînait aux alentours. Il était un peu nerveux mais il savait qu'il devait le faire.

"Morgiane-dono, j'ai des chocolats pour toi, dit le jeune borgne de la façon la plus neutre possible en lui tendant une boîte rose."

La jeune fille s'en saisit en le remerciant, légèrement surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hakuryuu soit aussi zélé pour le White Day, la plupart des garçons ne s'en préoccupant pas vraiment. Mais c'était gentil de sa part.

Ne se faisant pas prier, elle ouvrit la boîte.

Et ne remarqua pas qu'Hakuryuu se mit à faire une tête pour le moins étrange.

_Où étaient les chocolats qu'il avait préparé pour Morgiane ? _

Car ce n'était pas ceux-là qui reposaient sagement au fond du carton rose. Le jeune brun pouvait le voir d'ici, ces chocolats étaient industriels, et n'étaient donc logiquement pas ceux qu'il avait amoureusement préparés pour elle.

Où étaient les bons chocolats du coup ? Et pourquoi ce mélange ?

La réponse le frappa plus fort qu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

_Kami-sama pitié, ne me dites pas que…_

"Hakuryuuuuuuuu !"

L'arrivée en trombe d'un Judal semblant déborder de joie lui prouva que prier n'était pas un moyen efficace de nier la réalité.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir ! Cria-t-il presque en prenant le jeune borgne par surprise dans ses bras."

Morgiane de son côté restait coite, cherchant à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Son regard passait de la boîte que lui avait offerte le jeune homme à celle qu'agitait Judal à bout de bras, et les rares brides qu'elle arrivait à saisir se résumaient à "chocolat d'amour" et "mais non, mais non, mais non !". Sa raison lui souffla que Judal venait de lui éviter une scène très embarrassante, comprenant même un joli râteau. Ce fut pourquoi elle décida de ne pas intervenir, laissant Hakuryuu se débrouiller seul.

"Tu nous rejoindras quand tu auras fini, d'accord ? Lâcha d'une voix plate la jeune fille avant de partir promptement.

-Morgiane attend ! Raah, Judal lâche-moi !"

L'adolescent eut beau faire, le natté refusait de le laisser partir, continuant de le câliner en souriant. Lui aussi avait vaguement compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la seul chose notable qu'il retenait était qu'il avait une nouvelle raison d'embêter Hakuryuu.

* * *

><p>Tiens, je viens de me rendre compte que le White Day est dans cinq jours. O_ô On va appeler ça un bon timing.<p>

Soooooooo~

Un remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


	10. OS 10

Bonsoir.

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de celui-là (trop de pwp et de randomness) mais tant pis. Et en plus il est court. /_=

RAS à part quelques légers sous-entendus. C'est peut-être un school AU. Peut-être pas. J'en sais rien.

Désolé, en ce moment je suis mentalement morte à cause de l'école, c'pour ça que le niveau est encore plus bas que d'habitude. Merci à vous de suivre en tout cas, vous êtes cool. T_T

* * *

><p>Judal se réveilla le premier, le sommeil l'ayant définitivement déserté.<p>

Se relevant lentement, il observa le visage détendu d'un Hakuryuu endormi à ses côtés. C'était agréable de le voir aussi calme.

Passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du plus jeune, le garçon aux yeux rubis repensa à la veille.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Judal avait aidé Hakuryuu à débarrasser le dîner et à ranger, le jeune borgne l'exhortant de l'aider sous la menace d'ustensiles de cuisine. Ils s'étaient ensuite installés devant la télé pour finir la soirée devant un film quelconque, le manoir servant de demeure à la famille Ren étant miraculeusement déserté par ses autres habitants le temps d'une soirée.

C'était là que Judal avait tenté de se rapprocher du petit brun. Ayant d'abord passé le bras autour de ses épaules sans qu'il ne réagisse, le natté avait ensuit cherché à le prendre dans ses bras. Hakuryuu l'avait alors rabroué sèchement mais il n'avait pas réussi à décourager Judal, qui avait continué. Il avait fallu qu'il tente de passer la main sous son tee-shirt pour que le jeune borgne en vienne à le repousser violemment, basculant sur lui du même coup.

La surprise les avait stoppée tous les deux, avant qu'Hakuryuu ne se mette à rougir furieusement. Si ses joues étaient restées cramoisies lorsqu'il se rassit, le jeune homme avait peu à peu reprit contenance, et expliqué au natté qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas.

Judal n'avait pu qu'acquiescer. Lui voulait vraiment, mais pour une fois il refusait laisser son égoïsme prendre le dessus. Le natté savait qu'obliger Hakuryuu reviendrait à le perdre, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Mais il continuerait tout de même de tenter régulièrement sa chance. Il lui demanda d'ailleurs s'ils pouvaient au moins dormir ensemble ce soir-là, et sortit ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu lorsque le jeune borgne lui répondit sèchement que non.

Hakuryuu avait fini par accepter, comme en compensation, et à défaut de finir la nuit dans les bras de Judal il l'avait au moins passée à ses côtés.

Retour au temps présent, où le jeune homme aux yeux rubis finit par s'arracher de sa contemplation. Il décida enfin de se lever pour vaguement commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner en attendant qu'Hakuryuu se réveille. Juste avant de partir, Judal rapprocha néanmoins son visage du sien, juste le temps d'un bisou esquimaux.

* * *

><p>Et donc voilà. Je vous avez prévenu que ça ne volait pas haut.<p>

En espérant arriver à produire quelque chose de potable pour la prochaine fois.

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


	11. OS 11

Bonjouuuoj.

Nouvel OS random, school AU, un peu vulgaire.

* * *

><p>"Je… Je t'aime !"<p>

Hakuryuu était à la fois gêné et surpris. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à une telle déclaration lorsque sa camarade de classe s'était soudainement stoppée dans un couloir de l'établissement maintenant désert.

Le jeune brun ne connaissait pas beaucoup cette fille. Ils s'étaient à peine parlé depuis le début de l'année malgré le fait qu'ils soient de corvée de nettoyage ensemble.

"Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? Continua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux."

L'adolescent ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de répondre.

"Non."

Devant l'air choqué de sa camarade, il se sentit obligé de préciser :

"On se connaît à peine, on ne peut pas sortir ensemble comme ça. Puis je suis désolé mais j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas accepter tes sentiments comme ça, expliqua gentiment Hakuryuu."

Le visage de la fille se décomposa.

"Mais…Mais pourquoi ?"

Le jeune borgne répéta calmement. La situation était assez gênante sans qu'il en vienne en plus à perdre son sang-froid.

Sauf que l'adolescente venait de le perdre, son sang-froid.

S'échauffant par palier, elle commença d'abord par le haranguer en lui demandant ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez elle, n'était-elle pas assez jolie ? Pas assez féminine à son goût ? Puis elle se mit à critiquer cette "personne" qu'il aimait, sans prendre conscience à quel point son comportement était à la fois puéril et ridicule. Mais l'adolescente était déçue de la réalité qu'elle venait de découvrir, déçue que tout ne se passe pas comme elle le souhaitait, et continuait donc de s'enfoncer dans le pathétisme au lieu de garder son calme et sa lucidité.

Hakuryuu semblait l'avoir compris, la laissant déblatérer en paix en se disant que sa camarade finirait bien par se calmer, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle serait à bout de souffle.

Si seulement.

La jeune fille, non contente d'avoir déjà cassé du sucre sur le dos d'une personne dont elle ignorait tout, décida de se mettre à répandre son venin sur celui à qui elle avait décidé de se déclarer. Comportement paradoxal à l'extrême s'il en est, qu'explique pourtant malheureusement un orgueil entaché et déplacé.

Elle se mit à descendre en flamme son apparence physique.

"Puis de toute façon, tu devrais déjà être content que quelqu'un t'aime ! T'es horrible avec la gueule que tu te payes et toutes tes cicatrices ! Tout le monde sait que t'en as partout ! Et par-dessus le mar…"

Un livre sortit de nulle part pour violemment percuter la tête de l'adolescente, répondant à la place d'Hakuryuu, qui n'avait de toute façon pas encore eu le loisir de bouger.

"Eh sale thon, regarde-toi dans un miroir avant de critiquer, lança Judal d'un ton venimeux en s'approchant."

Le thon en question rougit violemment avant de prendre les jambes à son cou, semblant enfin commencer à prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Le natté se mit à pester durement contre cette "petite garce mal baisée". La colère transparaissait sur ses traits, ce qui surprit Hakuryuu. Il ne le connaissait pas si protecteur.

"Judal, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici à cette heure ?"

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure question à poser, mais ce fut la première qui vint à l'esprit de l'adolescent.

"J'ai été collé. Mais on s'en fout de ça, est-ce que ça va ?"

Il paraissait comme… inquiet maintenant. Hakuryuu était une seconde fois surpris par son comportement.

"Ça fait mal mais ça va. J'ai connu pire tu sais, répondit-il en se forçant à sourire."

Son ami l'observait à la dérobé. Le natté savait ce qu'il avait eu à subir, et il doutait que cela aille si bien.

"En tout cas, si cette fille revient te faire des histoires, prévient-moi pour que je lui règle son compte, déclara Judal en fronçant les sourcils."

* * *

><p>This was totally sillyyyyyy.<p>

Mais bon, c'était ça ou un OS pas cool. Donc c'est ça.

Ça a beau être Pâques, ne vous bourrez pas de chocolats ! è_é Attendez les vacances pour faire une indigestion.

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


	12. OS 12

Yo !

Douzième OS, livré en temps et en heure, même si je dois vous avouer que ç'a été un petit peu compliqué.

Les warnings vont enfin servir à quelque chose. Ceci est une death-fic, donc be careful. Enfin, plutôt un death-OS, mais on ne va pas chipoter. Il devrait avoir lieu suite au départ d'Hakuryuu pour aller rejoindre sa sœur. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu écrire ça en restant impassible. OK j'avoue, je ne l'ai pas été tout du long non plus. Empathie de merde.

Ah, et avant que j'oublie, un grand merci pour les reviews !

* * *

><p><em>Pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas dit ?<em>

Et pourquoi cette question insidieuse tournait-elle dans sa tête depuis maintenant trois heures ?

_ Je tiens à toi. Tu es important pour moi. Fais attention à toi. _

Des mots si simples, qui auraient pu tout faire basculer. Peut-être. Il n'en savait rien, ne saurait jamais.

Judal pleurait. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Des longues larmes laissaient des trainées humides sur ses joues tandis que son regard vide dérivait sur le plafond richement ornementé d'une salle quelconque du palais.

_ Mort._

L'aspect définitif de ce mot l'avait frappé de plein fouet, le laissant sonné. Vide. Et en même temps trop plein. Le natté débordait.

_Mort._

_ Hakuryuu était mort._

Une poignée de mots. Cela avait suffi pour le faire sombrer plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais pu aller.

"…dal ? Judal ?"

On l'appelait. Mais le Magi n'avait pas envie de répondre.

Son regard dérivait. Ses yeux étaient embués et le resteraient un certain temps. Sa main restait serrée sur la lettre.

Cette foutue lettre.

Son foutue message.

Ces foutues conquêtes.

_Mort._

Quelqu'un le secoua, et Judal sortit assez de sa léthargie pour apercevoir le regard inquiet de Kouha posé sur lui. Il repoussa le prince d'un revers de main. Le sorcier aux yeux rubis voulait être seul.

_Pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas dit ?_

_ Je tiens à toi. Fais attention lorsque tu combats._

_ Promet-moi de revenir._

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue ?_

_ Pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit de tout ça ?_

"JUDAL !"

Cette fois, le Magi fut obligé de relever la tête. Kouha semblait dans tous ses états, se tordant les mains et s'agitant sans vouloir cesser.

"Il faut que tu te reprennes, affirma le prince. Kouhen va bientôt arriv…"

Ce fut par réflexe que le natté saisit sa baguette pour envoyer voler l'importun à l'autre bout de la pièce. Kouha hoqueta en percutant un mur, emportant avec lui quelques morceaux de pierre.

Au diable Kouhen. Au diable l'Empire, Al-Thamen, tous. Qu'ils crèvent la bouche ouverte, les entrailles dévorées par les mouches.

Judal le hurla. Plusieurs fois. De différentes façons.

_Mort._

_ Sa seule lumière avait disparu._

D'autres personnes arrivèrent, tentèrent de le maîtriser. Tous ce qu'ils obtinrent, ce fut des aiguilles de glaces destinées à leur transpercer les os.

Judal arrêta de prêter attention à ce qu'il était en train de faire et se laissa emporter par sa furie. La tristesse disparaissait au profit de la colère. Une colère brûlante, dévastatrice, qui embrasait son cœur de flammes glacées.

Des murs disparurent, un plafond fut soufflé grâce aux rokhs. Lentement, le Magi d'éleva, soutenu par sa magie. Il voulait tout voir disparaître.

Lui n'avait plus rien, alors pourquoi serait-ce différent pour les autres ?

Le vent se leva, l'enveloppa. Les rokhs lui obéissaient, dociles, pliant les ailes à ses moindres demandes. Ce fut vite une tornade que Judal se retrouva à commander.

Plus rien n'importait à ces yeux. Alors il se mit à méthodiquement détruire le palais, pièce après pièce, vestibule après vestibule, ignorant les cris de terreur sous lui.

Malgré le givre qui recouvrait son esprit, le Magi vit les flammes venir. Il repoussa un Kouhen en équipement de Djinn d'un simple sort, comme si c'était une créature faible qui lui faisait face au lieu du plus puissant prince de l'Empire.

Le combat s'engagea. La violence s'en ressentait à des kilomètres, le métal crissant contre la glace dans un chant funèbre.

Le guerrier écarlate hurla à Judal de se calmer, d'arrêter. Mais le Magi n'écoutait pas.

N'écouterait plus.

_Pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas dit ?_

Un coup assez puissant pour détruire une montagne atteignit le bouclier irisé du natté, le projetant au loin sans pour autant arriver à le blesser. La haine et les rokhs noirs le rendaient quasiment invincible. Le combat continua, cette fois loin du palais.

Kouhen faiblit le premier. Ses mouvements se firent plus lents, ses parades moins perdirent en force. Mais Judal ne se calmait toujours pas. La seule personne qui aurait pu y remédier avait disparue.

Tout ce qu'il voulait était serrer Hakuryuu contre lui. Sentir son souffle contre sa peau, entendre son cœur battre.

_Mort._

Le voir sourire, rire, l'appeler par son prénom.

_Mort._

La magie l'abandonna, soudain soufflée par la tristesse qui avait fini par revenir écraser la haine. Le Magi chuta, n'ayant plus rien pour le retenir. Les larmes ne permettent pas de voler.

Il ne s'écrasa pourtant pas, rattrapé de justesse par Kouen. Le premier prince lui parlait maintenant, mais le natté n'entendait rien. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'y avait qu'une voix qui comptait pour lui, et elle s'était éteinte.

Le soleil brillait au-dessus d'eux, insensibles. Son éclat fit naître une idée dans l'esprit dévasté de Judal.

_Les rokhs._

Il pourrait revoir Hakuryuu grâce aux rokhs. Il lui suffisait de le demander pour que l'esprit de son petit prince ne revienne à ses côtés.

Mais…

Un bruissement d'ailes sombres envahit l'air, étouffa tout, cacha la lumière chaude de l'astre solaire. Leur noirceur n'était qu'un bien pâle reflet de ce qui pouvait avoir lieu dans le cœur de Judal.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait le toucher, l'étreindre, sans prendre le risque de le souiller. Jamais.

_Mort._

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

Gomeeeeeeeen T_T Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire ça, en plus je suis de super bonne humeur parce que je suis enfin en vacances et tout.

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose d'écouter "I'm so sorry", d'Imagine Dragon. Voilà.

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


	13. OS 13

Bonsoir les gens ! Me revoilà enfin, après…wow, deux mois d'absence déjà. o_o Ce qui fait une demi-douzaine d'OS en retard. Du coup, comme indiqué dans la note désormais effacée, je vais poster toutes les semaines afin de rattraper mon retard. Voir deux fois par semaine, parce que je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais internet en août.

Voilà voilà, et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. ;^;

Sinon, nouveau school AU. Oui, ENCORE. Et il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus soft.

* * *

><p>Hakuryuu referma le livre avec lequel il était en train d'étudier en soupirant. Rien à faire, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Beaucoup trop de pensées qu'il jugeait insignifiantes tournaient dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il lisait.<p>

La plupart de ces pensées parasites concernaient un certain natté aux yeux rouges. Où il se trouvait en ce moment, ce qu'il pouvait faire. S'il s'était nourri correctement récemment, ou est-ce qu'il s'était encore contenté de manger ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

S'il devait être honnête, le jeune borgne ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se préoccupait autant de l'état de Judal. Et il comprenait encore moins pourquoi il pensait autant à lui.

La seule autre personne dont il se souciant autant était Morgiane, mais ce n'était, d'une manière étrange, pas la même chose. Les mots n'étaient d'aucune utilité à Hakuryuu pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Même s'il pensait beaucoup à elle, c'était toujours avec une espèce de tendresse enfantine. La jeune fille était quelqu'un de très cher pour lui, sans aucun doute, et en même temps elle n'occupait pas la même place que Judal dans le cours de ses rêveries.

D'ailleurs, à propos du natté, celui-ci avait-il enfin arrêté de sécher les cours ? Encore un nouveau sujet qui tracassait Hakuryuu. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que Judal était en train de saborder lui-même son avenir. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire ; ce qui le frustrait excessivement.

De plus, dans un autre registre, il y avait comment il se sentait lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Bien, tout simplement. Judal était l'une des rares personnes avec qui il arrivait à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, à oublier _l'accident_, sa mère, ses problèmes. Il était l'une –non, pas l'une. Le natté se trouvait être la seule personne avec qui il parvenait à rire naturellement. Même en présence d'Ali-Baba et d'Aladdin, Hakuryuu continuait d'être gauche, peu naturel, à cacher ses pensées derrière un sourire amical.

Quelqu'un éternua non loin d'Hakuryuu avant de se moucher bruyamment, s'attirant un _chuuuut_ courroucé de la bibliothécaire du lycée. Ce maigre fait attira l'attention du jeune homme, et il se surprit à penser une nouvelle fois à Judal. Celui-ci ne supportait pas les endroits tels que les bibliothèques, où le silence et le calme étaient les maîtres mots. Le natté aimait le bruit, l'excitation, les choses en mouvement, les couleurs vives malgré ses habits toujours sombres.

Hakuryuu avait définitivement un problème. Il essaya quelques instants de chasser Judal et ses si beaux yeux rubis de ses pensées, en vain. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de songer à lui ; même lorsqu'il dormait. Perturbante. Voilà ce que la situation était.

Une idée simple avait fini par se faire un chemin jusqu'à la conscience du jeune homme. Il devait parler à Judal pour lui expliquer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Hakuryuu le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne ferait que se moquer de lui ; cela devrait le refroidir assez pour qu'il parvienne enfin à l'oublier un peu.

L'adolescent soupira. Il se connaissait surtout assez pour savoir que cela ne marcherait pas. Il fréquentait le natté depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne prenait plus ses remarques blessantes au sérieux. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il devait lui parler.

Malgré tout, Hakuryuu n'en avait pas le courage. Surtout qu'ensuite, qu'allait-il se passer ? Il lui aurait parlé, mais cela ne garantissait aucune évolution positive. Il craignait que révéler quoi que ce soit à propos de ses sentiments n'altère leur relation. Comment Judal le verrait s'il lui avouait qu'il avait rêvé de lui dernièrement ? Et surtout, _comment_ il avait rêvé de lui. Non. C'était définitivement trop gênant.

Le jeune homme détestait être aussi hésitant. Jamais il n'aurait assez de courage pour parler franchement à Judal. Enfin si, il en avait, mais Hakuryuu n'arriverait pas à parler clairement, à expliquer tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir de telle sorte que Judal le prenne au sérieux.

Il se promit néanmoins d'essayer si jamais il le croisait au cours de la journée. Même s'il était déjà dix-huit heures, et qu'il était peu probable qu'ils ne se revoient dans la soirée.

_Pathétique._

Cette pensée fit pousser un soupir à Hakuryuu, et il partit reposer ses livres.

oOo

Judal passa prudemment l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait encore rien fait qu'il s'attirait déjà un regard noir de l'archiviste, qui connaissait le luron pour l'avoir déjà exclu plusieurs fois. Il se retint de lui tirer la langue afin de pouvoir chercher Hakuryuu en paix. Il aimerait bien le voir pour discuter un peu. Non, pour être exacte, il mourrait d'envie de le voir. Traîner avec lui le détendait, et Judal se sentait aussi étrangement en paix à chaque fois qu'il était à ses côtés.

L'adolescent aux yeux rubis ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait que Ryuu-chan (le jeune borgne ne supportait pas ce surnom, ce qui poussait Judal à l'employer fréquemment. Mais uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il ne comptait pas non plus abuser de trop de la patience de son ami) qui lui faisait cet effet-là.

Une idée saugrenue lui passa soudain par la tête. Et s'il était amoureux ? Cette hypothèse permettait d'expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'il était en train de le chercher au lieu d'être en train de glander sur son lit, à mater film sur film.

Nan, c'était ridicule. Judal avait beau ne pas être un spécialiste en sentiments amoureux, il sentait intuitivement que ce n'était pas cela. Mais tout de même, il tenait de manière presque déraisonnable à Hakuryuu. D'ailleurs, où pouvait donc bien se cacher ce rat de bibliothèque ? Il en avait déjà marre de se balader entre les grandes étagères et le sérieux qu'elles incarnaient.

Tout de même, Judal ignorait jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller pour Ryuu-chan. Il était en tout cas sûr que la première personne qui lui ferait du mal, et ce de quelque façon que ce soit, devrait se préparer à perdre quelques dents. Voir plus. Les sourires d'Hakuryuu étaient déjà rares sans que des abrutis ne viennent en plus les ternir.

Etait-il sûr de ne vraiment pas être amoureux ? Pour tout avouer, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait de la première préoccupation de Judal. Qu'il le soit ou pas, il voulait rester avec Hakuryuu, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Tout en continuant de déambuler dans la bibliothèque, pestant tout de même un peu contre sa tailler beaucoup trop honorable pour appartenir à un simple lycée, le jeune homme aux yeux écarlates se mit à rêver du fait qu'Hakuryuu l'aime de son côté. Mais ce n'était pas vraisemblable ; et s'il devait aimer quelqu'un, il devait s'agir de ce thon de Morgiane. C'était fascinant de constater à quel point cette simple pensée pouvait l'énerver, mettre ses nerfs à vifs. Le plus frustrant était que si c'était le cas, Judal ne pouvait rien faire de concret pour influencer les sentiments d'Hakuryuu en sa faveur. Ce qui n'allait évidemment pas l'empêcher d'essayer.

Et où Ryuu-chan pouvait-il bien se trouver ?! Il venait de passer devant la table où il avait l'habitude de travailler, sans succès. Judal décida de partir pour le chercher ailleurs, n'aimant vraiment pas les bibliothèques et leur calme pesant. Tout ce qu'il voulait était parler fort pour briser un peu le silence.

oOo

Sans se presser, Hakuryuu finit de déposer ses livres, vérifiant au passage qu'ils étaient bien alignés avec les autres, totalement ignorant de la présence de Judal de l'autre côté de l'étagère. Le jeune homme était sur le point de partir lorsqu'il crut entrapercevoir une longue natte noire bien connue se balancer au bout de l'allée. Mais non voyons, qu'est-ce que Judal pourrait bien être en faire à la bibliothèque, le chercher ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de le voir partout.

* * *

><p>Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D<p>

A la prochaine (ce qui devrait être bientôt) et si la canicule s'accroche du côté de chez vous, pensez à bien vous hydrater. ^_^ #meuf qui a dormi trois jours à la cave à cause de la chaleur


	14. OS 14

Hey, devinez qui a un jour de retard sur son planning déjà bien bordélique parce qu'elle est allée chez ses grands-parents ce week-end et n'a donc pas pu écrire !

Mmh well, de nouveau un OS dans le canon, un peu moins innocent que le précédent.

* * *

><p><em>Des flammes, partout autour de lui. Des cris affolés qui se mêlaient aux rugissements du brasier. Et son visage qu'il sentait fondre sous la chaleur.<em>

_ Mais pire que tout, ses frères vaincus. Hakuyuu qui le suppliait de les venger._

Hakuryuu se réveilla subitement, ouvrant les yeux sur une obscurité plus dense que de l'encre. Le jeune prince enfoui par réflexe sa tête dans l'oreiller le plus proche dès qu'il sentit la douleur, lancinante, qui recommençait à pulser derrière son œil gauche.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Même à Sindoria il n'avait pu échapper à ses cauchemars. Le jeune homme se surprit à encore prier pour un jour –ou plutôt une nuit- qu'il pourrait passer sans que son passé ne revienne l'agresser.

"Hey, ça va ?"

Judal se releva à moitié, s'appuyant sur un coude. La couverture qui le recouvrait glissa un peu, découvrant ses épaules nues et le haut de son torse.

Le jeune borgne hésita quelques instants.

"Non, lâcha-t-il finalement dans un souffle."

Le Magi noir observa sans rien dire l'ombre allongée à ses côtés. Il savait ce qui tracassait le jeune prince, et il savait aussi qu'il devait attendre que ce soit lui qui commence à parler. Une faible lueur alimentée par ses rokhs naquit, leur permettant de s'entrevoir.

Hakuryuu finit par soupirer et se retourna vers Judal.

"C'est la même chose que d'habitude. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-C'est bon, je ne dormais pas de toute façon."

C'était faux, mais le jeune prince n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Assez de choses le préoccupaient déjà sans qu'il ne se sente en plus responsable du manque de sommeil du Magi noir.

"Je peux t'aider ? S'enquit d'ailleurs celui-ci."

Hakuryuu préféra ne pas répondre. Judal ne pourrait l'aider qu'en détruisant tout. Qu'il tue sa mère, Kouen, qu'il fasse disparaître l'Empire Kou, ses manigances, ses colonies. Qu'il le libère de toutes ses obligations avec le passé. Mais le Magi en était incapable. Et lui cherchait à se montrer désobligeant, alors que Judal désirait juste lui venir en aide.

"Tu peux… tu peux faire quelque chose pour mon mal de tête s'il te plaît ?"

Le quatrième prince haïssait son ton suppliant. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à demander, ne souhaitant pas que Judal imagine qu'il était devenu incapable de le soutenir.

Les rokhs noirs l'enveloppèrent, et la douleur finit par refluer. Hakuryuu ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Des fois, il lui arrivait d'envier les pouvoirs du Magi. Puis il se souvenait ce que Judal lui avait raconté sur la façon dont il les avait obtenu, et alors il ne l'enviait plus du tout. Tous deux avaient décidemment eu leur quota de malheurs dans cette vie.

Sans rien rajouter, Judal se rallongea en soufflant la lumière, signe qu'il fallait maintenant qu'ils se rendorment. Mais il prit tout de même Hakuryuu dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter sans utiliser de mots, ceux-ci ne pouvant ce soir-là aider le jeune homme. Il se laissa faire, en profitant même pour se blottir plus confortablement contre le natté, passer les bras autour de sa taille. La fraîcheur constante de sa peau le surprendrait toujours. Peut-être était-ce lié à sa magie ?

Le Magi noir écouta la respiration de son prince s'apaiser tandis qu'il replongeait dans le sommeil. La crise de ce soir avait été bien courte. Pas que Judal s'en plaignait ; il n'aimait pas voir Hakuryuu souffrir. Et savoir être le seul capable de le réconforter l'emplissait d'un doux sentiment de satisfaction.

Pourtant, le Magi noir devait aussi beaucoup de choses au quatrième prince de Kou, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Comme le fait que ses propres cauchemars ne disparaissaient qu'à ses côtés, que bon nombre de ses ruminations s'évaporaient simplement lorsqu'il arrivait à capter son odeur. Et ce petit prince n'en avait pas l'air, mais il embrassait divinement _bien_. Et il y avait aussi beaucoup d'autres choses qu'il faisait bien.

Judal ne put retenir un sourire à certains souvenirs, passant en même temps ses doigts dans les cheveux un peu emmêlés d'Hakuryuu. Il finit lui aussi par se rendormir, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour partir d'un souvenir tragique pour finir sur ça. ._."<p>

Enfin bon, en espérant que ça vous a quand même plut.

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


	15. OS 15

Bonjour bonsoir. ^^

De nouveau un AU, celui que vous voulez cette fois (bien que ça pourrait encore être un school AU hein. Mais bon.) Plutôt soft.

J'vais un peu vite parce que j'ai beaucoup de fer dans le feu ce soir, haha.

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait super plaisir. ;^;

* * *

><p>Assis sur un banc éloigné des allées fréquentées du parc, Hakuryuu broyait du noir. Il était tellement occupé à détailler le sol à ses pieds qu'il ne remarqua la présence de Judal qu'au dernier instant, lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés. Le jeune brun préféra l'ignorer, n'ayant rien à lui dire.<p>

Quelques nuages passèrent. Voyant qu'Hakuryuu ne semblait pas près d'entamer la conversation, Judal décida de se mettre à parler.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Interrogea-t-il."

Ce n'était pas que la réponse l'intéressait vraiment mais il savait que le plus jeune pouvait rester enfermer dans son mutisme pendant des heures si personne ne l'en faisait sortir.

"Rien, répondit Hakuryuu en reniflant. Barre-toi."

Le garçon aux yeux rubis encaissa sans broncher. Ce n'était pas cette faible réponse qui risquait de le déstabiliser.

Il se pencha en arrière, étalant ses bras le long du dossier en bois. Un vague sourire flottait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il lâcha un :

"Nan, pas envie."

C'était vrai, ce n'était pas parce que Hakuryuu lui demandait de partir qu'il allait le faire. Le jeune homme se renfrogna d'ailleurs et retomba dans le silence.

Judal commençait par trouver le temps long, et ce silence plat finit par l'agacer.

"J'me fais chier là, reprit-il. T'es sûr que tu veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ?

-Non. Casse-toi."

Tant de gentillesse en Hakuryuu.

"S'il te plaîîîîîît, larmoya le garçon aux yeux rouges d'un ton geignard directement emprunté à Kouha.

-J'ai dit non !"

Judal se mit à faire de grands yeux de chiens battus si convaincants qu'Hakuryuu finit par craquer. C'est que ce ne serait pas si mal de se confier à quelqu'un, et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le loisir de se confier à Ali-Baba, hahahaha.

"C'est Morgiane, souffla-t-il."

Judal haussa un sourcil. Qui était cette fille déjà ?

Hakuryuu lui expliqua rapidement, c'est-à-dire sans prendre le temps de s'étendre sur ses qualités, puis elle était tellement adorable, et forte, et…

"Et du coup, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?"

Le jeune homme se rembrunit.

"Je l'aime, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres."

Un cri d'alarme résonna dans la tête de Judal, mais il eut le bon goût de ne rien laisser paraître. Néanmoins, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'apprenait une information pareille que _maintenant_ _?_

"Comment ça, tu l'aimes ? Insista le natté."

Hakuryuu le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des attardés.

"Eh bien, je l'aime. Genre d'amour. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, tout de même ?"

Judal agita la main en signe d'irritation.

"OK, et alors ?

-Je lui ai dit."

Second cri d'alarme dans la tête de Judal.

Attendez. Pourquoi Hakuryuu était-il si dépité dans ce cas ?

"Elle t'a foutu un râteau, c'est ça ?

-…Oui."

Les alarmes avaient fait places à une fanfare, et le natté se retenait de sourire tandis qu'Hakuryuu se renfrognait.

"Et donc c'est pour ça que tu déprimes.

-Ouais."

Une idée débile apparut dans le cerveau de Judal, et il ne contint pas plus longtemps son sourire.

"Et donc, tu es malheureux maintenant.

-Ouais.

-Dis-le moi en face, que tu es malheureux."

Le jeune borgne s'énerva, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Judal s'acharnait ainsi.

"Oui, je le suis ! S'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête pour fixer avec animosité une certaines paires d'yeux rubis."

Grand mal lui en prit. En effet, le natté l'attrapa alors par la nuque pour le forcer à l'embrasser. Et retentit le bruit caractéristique d'un téléphone prenant une photo.

Hakuryuu eut une seconde de flottement avant de repousser violemment Judal.

"Tu vas l'être encore plus avec ça, fit celui-ci avec un sourire absurde en agitant son portable."

Le jeune homme blêmit.

"Tu ne ferais quand même pas ce à quoi je pense ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Bien sûr que si. Alors, à qui je pourrais l'envoyer ? Tiens, Hakuei déjà, puis Seïshun parce que ça pourrait être drôle, puis…

-Ne fais pas ça ! S'exclama le borgne avec panique.

-Bon, d'accord."

L'adolescent souffla de soulagement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que Judal ne s'était pas déparé de son sourire débile.

"Mais !"

Roh non.

"A une seule condition."

Voilà, il l'avait vu venir.

"Je ne tue ou ne tabasse personne, prévint derechef Hakuryuu.

-Mais nan, je veux pas ça."

Judal devait-il se sentir offenser que l'autre pense directement à une chose pareille ? Lui à sa place aurait plutôt tout de suite considéré la prostitution. Mais passons plutôt.

"Alors quoi ?"

Hakuryuu le regardait d'un air suspicieux, s'attendant à quasiment tout.

"Je veux un baiser.

-Tu viens déjà de m'en voler un, connard !

-Mais un vrai baiser.

-C'est hors de question !

-Quoi, tu veux vraiment que je répande cette photo ?"

Le jeune borgne foudroya Judal du regard, mais se tut.

"Ou alors, reprit le malotru, tu ne sais pas embrasser. Ça doit être pour ça que ta Morgiane t'as…"

Hakuryuu l'empêcha de finir en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes, piqué au vif. Il aurait sûrement été préférable pour lui qu'il n'en fasse rien, qu'il se laisse insulter sans rien dire, mais il n'était plus l'heure d'être raisonnable. Cet abruti allait voir, s'il ne savait pas embrasser.

Judal reprit discrètement une photo, ne s'étant même pas attendu parvenir à ses fins. Puis il profita, aussi. Peut-être devrait-il énerver Hakuryuu plus souvent s'il obtenait ce genre de résultat.

Finalement, le jeune borgne se dégagea, essoufflé et furieux. Au moins avait-il réussi à clouer le bec du natté.

Sur cet incident Aladdin arriva et chercha à parler à Hakuryuu, et Judal repartit, ragaillardi pour la journée.

* * *

><p>Voilà, je pars aussi vite que je suis arrivée.<p>

Bonne semaine à vous. ^^

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


	16. OS 16

Bonj…Ah non, bonsoir plutôt. Encore que ça dépendra de vous. Herm. Je devrais me taire des fois. Surtout que là, je ne fais que m'enfoncer. Sinon, c'est uniquement à cause de ma connexion internet fluctuante que je n'ai pas pu poster avant minuit. Voilà.

Well, encore un school AU, mais un peu différent quand même cette fois. Un peu. Vous verrez. (Des histoires en internat, tout ça.)

Et encore merci pour les reviews. ;^;

* * *

><p>Ali-Baba n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. La présence d'un certain brun à sa gauche le perturbait beaucoup trop.<p>

"Ali-Baba-dono, tu ne m'écoutes pas.

-Hein, quoi ?"

Hakuryuu soupira. Ils étaient là uniquement parce que le blond le lui avait demandé et celui-ci ne prêtait même plus attention à ce qu'il essayait de lui expliquer.

"Haha, désolé, s'excusa Ali-Baba. C'est juste que ça fait longtemps qu'on travaille, je fatigue.

-Ça fait à peine une demi-heure qu'on a commencé."

Le blond était embarrassé. Il s'en voulait un peu de s'être incrusté chez Hakuryuu sous une fausse excuse, et il ne jouait même pas le jeu.

Si les deux garçons devaient se serrer autour de la table qui servait de bureau au jeune borgne, c'était en effet à cause de son ami qui avait prétexté une mauvaise note pour lui demander des cours de rattrapages, écart d'âge ou pas. Enfin, Ali-Baba avait vraiment eu une mauvaise note, mais plus à cause d'un manque de travail que de compréhension. Et maintenant il préférait l'observer du coin de l'œil au lieu de l'écouter. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute aussi, Hakuryuu avait qu'à ne pas être aussi adorable, avec sa petite moue concentrée.

Se penchant à nouveau au-dessus de son cahier, le blond tenta de reprendre le fil. Sauf que maintenant que son esprit avait commencé à dévier, il ne risquait pas de revenir à ses exercices de sitôt.

Il en était à s'acharner contre un exercice de physique particulièrement obscur.

"Ali-Baba-dono, tu es un cas désespéré."

Dudit cas désespéré releva la tête. Apparemment Hakuryuu s'était remis à lui parler, pointant une faute sur son cahier, mais il ne l'avait toujours pas écouté. Ali-Baba se frotta l'arrière du crâne en s'excusant et son ami lui proposa de faire une pause qui fut bien vite acceptée (mais uniquement après lui avoir expliqué son erreur de calcul).

La tête du blond rencontra bruyamment la surface plane du bureau dès que le brun fut assez éloigné le temps d'aller chercher de quoi boire. Il était vraiment en train d'agir comme le dernier des boulets.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, le blond reconnaîtrait peut-être que ce n'était pas qu'un simple béguin qu'il avait pour Hakuryuu. Mais il y avait des sujets sur lesquels il se permettait d'être lâche. Néanmoins, depuis combien de temps durait cette situation ? Un mois, deux ? Il était peut-être temps qu'il arrête de se voiler la face.

Au début, lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré le brun avec Aladdin et Morgiane, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils deviendraient aussi proches tous les quatre. Après tout, ils ne semblaient pas prédestinés à bien s'entendre. Le blond sourit en repensant à quel point il avait bataillé dur avec ses amis pour qu'Hakuryuu arrête de les vouvoyer.

"Il ne reste que du thé glacé, ça ira ? Demanda le jeune borgne une fois revenu en posant deux canettes sur la table."

Ali-Baba le remercia en souriant. Tout venant de Hakuryuu lui allait. Il se figea à cette pensée ; voilà qu'il venait de récidiver. Il était vraiment grave.

Le blond tenta de se concentrer sur sa canette pour tenter d'oublier la présence du brun à ses côtés. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait tant tenu à venir si c'était pour maintenir un silence gênant ?

"Ali-Baba-dono, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air distrait depuis tout à l'heure."

L'interpellé tourna la tête pour croiser les yeux vairons de son ami. Argh. Pourquoi sa mine inquiète le faisait autant craquer ? Il tenta de le rassurer d'une manière tout sauf convaincante.

Hakuryuu ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de lui faire comprendre que s'il juste venu pour regarder dans le vide, Ali-Baba pouvait tout aussi bien rentrer chez lui et le laisser travailler sérieusement, mais le blond était déjà reparti dans ses pensées. Il préféra abandonner. Ce n'était après tout pas son problème, mais il remettrait son ami en place si jamais il l'empêchait d'apprendre ses leçons.

Ali-Baba ne mit pas longtemps avant de se remettre à observer le petit brun du coin de l'œil. Il allait peut être falloir qu'il arrête de tout trouver parfait chez lui. Mais en même temps, il n'y avait qu'Hakuryuu pour avoir des lobes d'oreilles aussi adorables.

...

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'imagine en train de passer sa langue dessus. Ses pensées devenaient beaucoup trop bizarres.

Tout en recommençant à siroter son thé, Ali-Baba continuait de fuir l'évidence. Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi dur de reconnaître qu'il était amoureux ? Tous les signes étaient pourtant là, de l'accélération des battements de cœurs dès qu'il le voyait aux papillons dans le ventre. Mais non, môsieur préférait continuer de se déplacer de la confiture plein les yeux.

Un éclair de lucidité le frappa soudain. Il avait déjà connu une telle situation, longtemps auparavant, autre part et avec une autre personne. Et la seule chose dont il se souvenait après était de son cœur brisé.

Le poing du blond se serra autour de sa canette. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être la même chose. Il se mit à chercher toutes les différences qu'il put pour s'en convaincre mais ne trouva à la place qu'une montagne de similitudes.

Petit à petit, Ali-Baba finit par se rendre à l'évidence. C'était vraiment de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Hakuryuu. Pas forcément un brasier incandescent, mais il y avait bien une petite flamme qui le réchauffait doucement de l'intérieur.

Observant furtivement son ami, le blond ne savait maintenant pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il devait le lui dire ? Il savait qu'Hakuryuu n'appréciait pas les personnes indécises, mais ce fait ne l'aidait pas vraiment à prendre une décision.

Son regard eut soudain le malheur d'accrocher ses lèvres.

Non, non, non et non. Il ne devait pas faire ça. Le blond ne devait pas se mettre à les regarder fixement avant de se demander quel goût elles pouvaient avoir -celui du thé qu'il venait tout juste de boire peut-être-, il ne devait pas se tourner vers lui pour mieux les observer, il ne devait pas commencer à imaginer qu'il posait ses propres lèvres dessus, il ne devait pas commencer à se rapprocher pour poser ses propres lèvres dessus, il...

Le brun écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'Ali-Baba se mit soudain à l'embrasser, sa main passant derrière sa tête pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui. Son ami ne chercha pas vraiment à approfondir le baiser mais Hakuryuu ne lui laissa de toute façon pas le temps d'essayer, le repoussant violemment.

"A...Ali-Baba, pourquoi tu...

-Je t'aime !"

Seul un silence interloqué répondit au blond. Qui était d'ailleurs en train de se traiter intérieurement de tous les noms. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi sa foutue impulsivité ressortait-elle maintenant ?

Hakuryuu de son côté nageait dans un océan de confusion.

"Si c'est une blague..., commença-t-il.

-Non !"

Ali-Baba s'en voulut d'avoir répondu aussi vivement mais non, ce n'était pas une blague, et c'était hors de question qu'il tente de faire passer sa déclaration comme telle malgré la perche de son ami. Il avait passé son temps à fuir ses propres sentiments et il venait tout juste de prendre conscience qu'il fallait qu'il arrête. Même s'il était évident que sa précipitation lui faisait enchaîner boulette sur boulette.

"Je t'aime, tenta de se justifier Ali-Baba. C'est vraiment plus fort que de l'amitié. Je sais qu'on est des garçons mais..."

Le jeune homme se mit à moitié à bégayer tandis que ses joues prenaient lentement une jolie couleur pivoine.

Hakuryuu ne disait rien, rougissant aussi. Il ne savait absolument pas quelle attitude adopter, donc il se retrouvait là à regarder son ami s'enfoncer.

"Ecoute-moi depuis le début, d'accord ? Demanda Ali-Baba en semblant reprendre contenance alors qu'il évitait tout de même avec soin de croiser le regard du petit brun, les poings serrés sur ses genoux pour les empêcher de trembler."

Il prit comme un signe d'acquiescement le léger hochement de tête d'Hakuryuu.

"Tu as déjà dû en entendre parler mais j'ai longtemps été ami avec un dénommé Kassim."

C'était tellement maladroit de sa part. L'instant d'avant il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et voilà que maintenant il lui parlait de Kassim. Le blond avait intérêt à s'expliquer, et vite.

"En fait, lui aussi je l'aimais, mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de le lui dire."

Hakuryuu avait en effet déjà entendu parler de l'ancien ami du blond. C'était Aladdin qui lui avait raconté les grandes lignes, et d'après ce qu'il avait retenu, il n'avait pas bien fini. Du tout.

"J'ai tourné la page, mais maintenant c'est de toi que je suis tombé amoureux. Je ne veux juste pas que la même chose se reproduise, continua Ali-Baba en fixant résolument le sol. Alors je devais te le dire tant que j'en avais le courage."

La stupidité plutôt, mais passons.

C'était bien de se déclarer, mais où était-ce concrètement censé les mener ? Après ses aveux, le blond pouvait demander à son ami de sortir avec lui, mais il avait peur d'essuyer un râteau. Il n'était même pas sûr que le jeune borgne n'allait pas chercher à s'éloigner après ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

Hakuryuu de son côté essayait désespérément de trouver quelque chose à dire. Le malaise évident de son ami ne lui était pas agréable.

"Est-ce que tu sais que Morgiane t'aime ?"

Ce fut au tour du brun de se traiter de tous les noms. La prochaine fois, il prendrait soin de ne pas dire la première chose qui lui passerait par la tête.

"Quoi ? Fit le blond en relevant la tête.

-Non rien."

C'était ironique quand même que ce soit la fille qui l'avait repoussé peu de temps auparavant qui aimait le type amoureux de lui.

"C'est quoi cette histoire ? Insista Ali-Baba.

-Rien je te dis. Je ne sais même pas si elle en a conscience."

Trouver un moyen de détourner la conversation, vite.

"Sinon, pourquoi dis-tu que tu m'aimes alors que tu passes ton temps dans des bars à hôtesses ?"

Ouch. L'embarras d'Ali-Baba changea de nature.

"Ce n'est pas la même chose… tenta-t-il lamentablement."

Il se racla la gorge d'un air sérieux devant la mine dubitative d'Hakuryuu.

"Mon amour pour les femmes est différent de celui que je te porte.

-Ah bon ?

-Tout à fait."

Le blondinet se mit alors à expliquer, juste pour essayer d'enchaîner, le besoin naturel que pouvait avoir les hommes à vouloir passer la soirée en charmante compagnie, quitte à devoir la passer avec des hôtesses.

"Donc tu viens d'expliquer que tu traitais les femmes comme des objets. Bravo, j'admire, conclut Hakuryuu.

-Mais non !"

Ali-Baba s'enlisaient de plus en plus, recommençant même à bredouiller. De son côté le jeune borgne lâcha un soupir fatigué et se massa l'arête du nez, faisant remonter ses lunettes du même coup.

Le brun n'arrivait pas à croire son ami. Tout cela lui paraissait juste être une blague de mauvais goût. Mais il en doutait tout de même un peu, en observant l'air effaré du blond. Tout de même, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu prendre à cette tête de nœud de lui déclarer ainsi une chose pareille ?

Ali-Baba était affreusement gêné, comme un enfant que l'on venait de sermonner. Il sentait jusque dans ses os qu'il venait de se ridiculiser de manière pitoyable. Il voulut malgré tout tenter de reprendre la conversation, même s'il était évident que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Heureusement pour lui Hakuryuu l'en empêcha.

"De toute façon, je ne pense même pas être de ce bord-là, asséna-t-il. L'incident est clos."

Le jeune Saluja ne sembla pas de cet avis. Il devrait pourtant. Histoire d'éviter de se tourner une nouvelle fois en ridicule, ce genre de chose. Mais il enchaîna tout de même :

"Donc tu n'es pas sûr ?"

Hakuryuu ignora la question, préférant faire semblant d'être de nouveau absorbé par ses devoirs.

"Hey, répond-moi s'il te plaît."

Disant cela, Ali-Baba approcha la main d'une des mèches rebelles de son ami, afin de la dégager de ses yeux. Une fois la honte passée, il se sentait assez téméraire pour se permettre ce genre de geste. Mais Hakuryuu eut un violent mouvement de recul, et le blond se retrouva avec les doigts suspendus à quelques centimètres de son visage, figé.

"Pa…pardon, bredouilla-t-il. Je ne voulais pas…

-Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Encore me mettre mal à l'aise ? Alors c'est raté !"

Ali-Baba baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, mais Hakuryuu reprit :

"Si tu veux vraiment savoir, non, je ne suis pas sûr. Je sais que je peux être attiré par les filles, mais j'ai préféré éviter de me poser la question pour les garçons.

-Pourquoi ?"

Le blond était décidemment trop curieux. Le jeune borgne soupira, et eut le pressentiment qu'il n'arriverait pas à reprendre ses exercices de sitôt.

"Parce que c'est compliqué, et que ça me prendrait trop de temps de réfléchir à tout ça. C'est tout.

-Donc je pourrais quand même avoir une chance ?"

Hakuryuu roula des yeux, et prit soin de fixer son regard autre part que sur le blond avant de répondre :

"Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs."

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le visage d'Ali-Baba était maintenant barré d'un large sourire. L'absence d'un "non" définitif lui suffisait.

Le jeune borgne soupira. Il avait été trop honnête, et en même temps pas assez. Il était vrai qu'il y avait des choses auxquelles il devait réfléchir, mais Hakuryuu n'en oubliait pas Morgiane pour autant. Il saisit sa cannette pour s'occuper, et but une gorgée de thé.

"Est-ce que je peux te ré-embrasser dans ce cas ? Demanda soudain Ali-Baba avec un petit sourire."

Hakuryuu s'étouffa à moitié sous le coup de la surprise. Pourtant, il laissa faire le blond lorsque celui-ci rapprocha lentement son visage du sien ; et profita même du contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes malgré son léger malaise. Pour lui, ce genre de geste avait plus sa place dans une vraie relation de couple. Mais un simple baiser n'allait pas non plus changer grand-chose, si ? Alors il s'abandonna un peu, laissant son ami prendre son visage en coupe pour dépasser la barrière de ses lèvres et approfondir leur étreinte. C'était doux.

Tellement absorbé qu'ils étaient, les deux jeunes n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir dans le dos.

"C'est moi, je suis rentr…"

Judal ne put finir sa phrase, tellement surpris qu'il était par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. En apercevant son colocataire, Hakuryuu s'éloigna trop vite d'Ali-Baba, lui écorchant au passage la lèvre inférieure.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?! Feula de colère le natté en se rapprochant.

-Je pense que tu as très bien vu ce que nous faisions, répondit Hakuryuu en tentant de rester calme."

Mais ses joues écarlates ne trahissaient que trop clairement sa gêne.

"Hey Judal, comment tu v… tenta Ali-Baba en se levant.

-Toi la blondasse tu la ferme ! Ryuu-chan, pourquoi tu l'as laissé t'approcher ?"

L'ai contrarié de l'adolescent aux yeux rubis surprit Hakuryuu. Il s'était plus attendu à des moqueries qu'à une réaction de…

"Judal, est-ce que tu serais en train de faire une crise de jalousie ?"

La "blondasse" avait apparemment décidé de ne pas se laisser réduire au silence, même s'il semblait tout aussi étonné que son ami.

Les traits de Judal se tordirent sous l'effet de la colère, mais au lieu de répondre il préféra saisir Hakuryuu par le bras pour le forcer à se lever, et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour pouvoir mieux l'embrasser à son tour. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent dans la précipitation, et le jeune borgne se débattit lorsqu'il sentit la langue du natté contre la sienne.

De son côté, Ali-Baba était trop abasourdi par ce qui était en train de se passer pour penser à intervenir, mais Judal se détacha avant qu'il ne put retrouver seul ses esprits.

"Comme tu peux le voir, Hakuryuu ne t'appartient pas ! Clama l'adolescent aux yeux rubis.

-Mais je n'appartiens à personne ! S'exclama l'intéressé en repoussant Judal."

Celui-ci eut d'abord l'air choqué, puis étrangement peiné. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se remettre à agir (certainement pour se retourner contre Ali-Baba), Hakuryuu poussa les deux adolescents vers la porte, et les enferma promptement dehors.

"Ça suffit ! Partez maintenant ! Leur ordonna-t-il à travers le battent, ne voulant pour l'instant plus voir ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Hakuryuu, ouvre-moi ! S'escrima Judal. C'est aussi ma chambre !

-Fallait y penser avant de venir faire l'imbécile !"

Les tambourinements durèrent encore quelques temps avant que le natté ne décide de s'éloigner, certainement en jurant. Le jeune borgne se laissa glisser contre la porte en espérant qu'ils n'aillent pas se battre à l'extérieur. Il ne put retenir un soupir plaintif en apercevant les affaires d'Ali-Baba, encore étalées sur le bureau. Le blond allait sans aucun doute venir les récupérer un peu plus tard, et ils allaient avoir à discuter de ce qui venait de se passer. Hakuryuu caressa aussi l'idée de laisser Judal à la porte pour la nuit, mais ce n'était pas une chose raisonnable à faire.

Le jeune homme pesta mentalement. Ils n'étaient que deux abrutis qui le faisaient douter de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de le laisser tranquille ?! Hakuryuu enfoui la tête dans ses genoux, les joues en feu après tout ce qui venait de se passer, habité par la pensée qu'il allait avoir du mal à les regarder dans les yeux après ça.

* * *

><p>Celui-là était long, et il m'a vraiment pris un temps fou. Du coup, rien avant le mois prochain ! :D *fuit*<p>

Non en fait la vraie raison c'est que je pars en vacance, ce qui implique moult problèmes impactant le temps d'écriture et le postage. Mais réjouissez-vous, il devrait tout de même y avoir encore deux OS avant ma rentrée dans les études supérieures, et donc l'abandon définitif de tout espoir d'avoir encore une vie. Hahaha.

Bonne vacances à tous et à toutes ! ^_^

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


	17. OS 17

Bonsoir, et bon retour de vacances à toutes et à tous.

Alors, je dois avouer que je ne comptais pas publier cet OS. Des histoires de rating T justifié à cause de viol et de vulgarité, ce genre de chose joyeuse. Mais il se trouve que ma légendaire organisation est encore en rade, et que par conséquent je n'ai rien d'autre sous la main. En plus je dois poster ça en deux-deux avant d'aller me coucher. Donc voilà. Bonne lecture ?

* * *

><p>"Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?"<p>

Judal se déplaçait d'un pas lent à travers les appartements du premier prince de Kou, observant les rouleaux qui s'y entassaient. La pièce aurait pu être mieux rangée si Kouen laissait les domestiques faire leur travail, mais il refusait qu'ils mettent le nez dans ce qu'il étudiait. Seuls les cheveux rouges du prince dépassaient actuellement de l'amoncellement de dossiers qui débordaient de son bureau.

"A ton avis ? Lâcha Kouen en levant à peine le nez de son rouleau.

-Comment tu veux que je le sache ?"

C'est vrai quoi, le laquais qui était allé chercher Judal lui avait juste dit que le prince voulait le voir, rien d'autre. Certainement une broutille, surtout vu l'heure tardive.

Le guerrier se leva en soupirant, abandonnant ses papiers pour se rapprocher du jeune homme aux yeux rouges. La surprise du Magi fut telle qu'il ne pensa pas tout de suite à le repousser lorsqu'il se fit plaquer contre le mur le plus proche ; à défaut du bureau encombré. Sa surprise vira à la stupéfaction la plus totale lorsque le prince écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser violemment.

Les neurones du Magi noir se reconnectèrent brusquement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Kouen contre la sienne. Commençant à se débattre, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : le premier prince de Kou était physiquement beaucoup plus fort que lui. Ce n'était pas que Judal était faible, loin de là, mais il n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Il ne put reprendre son souffle avant que son assaillant ne se décide à rompre le contact.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

Judal lâcha un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'une main s'aventura sur son ventre.

"A…Arrête !"

Ses protestations furent étouffées par un nouveau baiser. Le prince aux cheveux rouges en vint même à remonter l'un de ses genoux entre ses jambes, obligeant le Magi se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour alléger la pression.

Judal refusa de se laisser faire. Dégainant sa baguette, le natté s'apprêtait à lancer un sort quelconque, _n'importe quoi pour qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il le lâche_, lorsque Kouen regroupa soudain ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête pour l'immobiliser définitivement. Il en profita pour le désarmer, jetant le fin morceau de bois devenu inutile par-dessus son épaule.

Le Magi noir détestait la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, à la merci d'un premier prince de Kou beaucoup plus tordu que ce qu'il imaginait. S'il s'était attendu à une chose pareille, il serait resté loin de ce dégénéré.

Dudit dégénéré enleva le collier de Judal afin d'avoir accès à sa gorge, posant dessus ses lèvres chaudes pour commencer à l'explorer. Le jeune homme aux rocks noirs serra les dents, refusant de donner satisfaction à ce salaud en commençant à gémir.

Au fond de lui, la peur et la confusion se disputait à la colère. De quel droit Kouen se permettait-il de faire ce genre de chose ?!

"Pourquoi ? Réussit à demander le Magi, criant presque, lorsque que le prince aux cheveux écarlates se détacha un instant."

Kouen se recula juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, l'air légèrement surpris.

"Tu demandes pourquoi ?

-Evidemment !"

Parce qu'en plus, ce prince pensait qu'il savait pourquoi il était en train de se faire agresser ?

Kouen lâcha un soupir irrité.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne t'y attendais pas ?"

Le Magi aux rokhs noirs ne sut pas quoi répondre, complètement ébahi. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui chanter ? Pourquoi s'y serait-il attendu ?

Le guerrier aux cheveux rouges retint un nouveau soupir. Mais comment Judal pouvait des fois être aussi naïf ?

"Tu n'as donc absolument pas l'impression que tes habits sont parfois un appel au viol ?"

Le jeune homme aux yeux rubis encaissa, une nouvelle fois rendu muet par la surprise. Il portait ces habits pour choquer et déranger les gens, pas pour se faire sauter dessus par un satyre aux cheveux rouges !

Le prince passa outre le silence du Magi et décida de se remettre à agir avant qu'il n'arrive de nouveau à penser clairement, repartant explorer son cou. Il laissa ses lèvres trainer le long de la mâchoire de Judal, avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille droite pour y lâcher négligemment quelques mots.

"De toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me chercher."

Cette remarque désinvolte agit sur le jeune homme aux rokhs noirs comme un choc électrique, lui faisant presque émettre un feulement de colère. Ce prince était vraiment le dernier des enfoirés pour oser se justifier avec ce genre de bassesses.

Son courroux dû néanmoins laisser place à une peur dévorante. Kouen semblait déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout, comme en témoignait la main passée sans vergogne sous le haut du Magi pour caresser sa poitrine, et lui n'avait plus aucun moyen de se défendre.

Les chances que quelqu'un vienne miraculeusement le sauver étaient inférieurs au zéro absolu, et il le savait. Il n'y a que dans les histoires racontées aux gamins que les méchants sont arrêtés au dernier instant.

Le prince sembla soudain en avoir marre de leur position inconfortable, et relâcha Judal pour pouvoir le mettre sur son épaule comme d'autres auraient porté un sac. Le Magi y vit une opportunité de s'échapper, _il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, il refusait de se laisser faire,_ mais il eut beau se débattre et frapper Kouen, celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt de le lâcher. Le guerrier aux cheveux rouges ne le déposa qu'une fois dans sa chambre, jetant le jeune homme sur l'immense matelas lui servant de lit. Il se retourna juste le temps de verrouiller la porte.

Judal ne sortit que longtemps plus tard, écœuré. S'il n'avait avant aucune raison d'haïr le premier prince de Kou, celui-ci venait de lui en fournir une excellente.

Se massant les épaules, le Magi grimaça. La douleur allait certainement mettre quelques temps à partir, tout comme la trace rouge sur son cou. Trace d'ailleurs étrangement dissimulable sous son imposant collier.

_Quel connard ce futur roi._

Le simple fait de savoir que Kouen finirait par accéder au trône le dégoutait. Une telle enflure ne méritait absolument pas cette position. Qu'il ne s'étonne pas si un pic de glace venait le cueillir entre les omoplates au cours d'une bataille ou d'un entrainement.

Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, mais Judal ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout le palais dormait à cette heure, et le natté se retrouvait donc seul à errer dans les couloirs obscurs, la tête trop pleine de pensées lugubres. Malgré la fatigue, il ne voulait pas aller se coucher tout de suite. Ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait été capable de s'endormir après ce qui lui était arrivé de toute façon.

Ses pas finirent par le mener devant une salle encore éclairée. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur suffit à Judal pour reconnaître la bibliothèque. Qui pouvait veiller si tard ?

Hakuryuu fut surpris de voir le Magi noir émerger au coin d'une armoire pleine de rouleaux, mais ne dit rien. Il ne dit toujours rien, faisant semblant de ne rien remarquer, lorsque Judal s'assit en face de lui et laissa tomber sa tête contre la table dans un choc sourd. Le natté ne semblant pas avoir passé une très bonne soirée, le jeune prince préféra ne pas chercher à l'interroger et se concentra de nouveau sur son rouleau.

_Ça au moins c'est un futur monarque correct._

Hakuryuu eut le temps de lire quelques lignes de plus avant que Judal ne se tourne vers lui pour briser le silence installé entre eux.

"Tu me caresses la tête ?"

Le jeune borgne lui jeta un regard dubitatif. Pourquoi une requête pareille ?

"S'il te plaît, rajouta alors Judal."

Le jeune prince hésita un instant, mais finit par céder devant la mine pitoyable du Magi. Tenant son rouleau d'une main, il passa doucement l'autre dans les cheveux du natté, flattant son crâne comme il l'aurait fait avec un chat. Un très gros chat actuellement mal en point que ce simple geste rasséréna un peu.

S'il y avait quelqu'un que Judal devait faire devenir roi, c'était lui.

* * *

><p>Promis, l'OS prévu pour la semaine prochaine sera d'un autre ton. Surtout que ça sera le dernier, hahahahahaha *brique*<p>

Bonne rentrée à vous tous. ^_^ (et désolée d'être aussi succincte)

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


End file.
